Comme pour la première fois
by Keiko.Ayame.A
Summary: -Gazetto & Reituki- Après un accident de voiture, Ruki a perdu la mémoire, et ne se souviens que de son amour pour le bassiste avec qui il sortait. Ce derniers semble le fuir... A lire le reste xD
1. L'amnésique

**Titre de la Fic:** Comme pour la première fois.

**Titre du Chapitre: L'amnésique**

**Titre complet : L'amnésique**

**Auteur **: Keiko.Ayame.A (Bibi quoi )

**Couple **: ... Comme souvent... Comme toujours xD.

**Rating **: T

**Disclaimer **: Gazetto ne m'appartient toujours pas. L'histoire est mienne, et j'espère qu'elle n'arriveras jamais xDDD.

**Note**: Bon m'en voulez pas... C'est peut être naze... Mais j'ai dut la ré-ecrire trois fois! Parce que ce chapitre a sauter de mon traitement textes deux fois, et qu'à la fin, j'ai trouver sa trop nulle que j'ai donc tout ré-écrit... alors j'espère que vous m'en voudrez pas xD;

Bon je le dit de suite ou pas? Bon bah... évidement, y'a deux personnages.. C'est la même scènes vu par les deux protagonistes principaux xD Donc voilà xD.

-

* * *

-

-

_« ... Peu à peu, je me rendit compte qu'il y avais de la lumière... Peu à peu... Je me rendit compte qu'il y avais des gens dans la pièces... J'entendais des bruits de voix.. Mais impossible de comprendre le sens... Mes yeux bien ouvert, je les laissait vagabonder a la recherche d'un indice... Mais tout était blanc... Tellement blanc que j'en avais mal au yeux... Il me fallait les plissées pour pouvoir discerner les formes et les couleurs ternes qui peut a peu s'éclaircissait. Mon Corps faisait la mise au point. Mais la mise au point de quoi? Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je fichais là... Ni même de ce qui m'y avais amener... D'ailleurs... Je n'avais aucune idée de qui j'étais... »_

-

* * *

-

-

Alors que j'étais seul dans la pièce, dans le noir, perdu dans mes pensées... Je n'avais pas l'air bien, et pour cause, je n'allais pas bien... Perdu dans mes pensées bien sombre et profondes, je ne remarqua même pas l'arriver d'un homme excité arriva et hurla dans la pièce...

**« Il s'est réveillé! Il s'est enfin réveillé les gars! »**

J'avais complètement oublié que je n'étais pas tout seul... Ils était si heureux que tu soit réveillé, mais moi je n'avais aucune envie de te voir. Pourtant, je me retrouva a ton chevet, pris dans la foule de tes amis. Mais je ne voulais pas te voir... J'aurais donner beaucoup de chose, pour rester là-bas seul a penser encore, loin du monde, loin de ... toi. Pourquoi as-t-il fallut que tu te réveille?... Je ne veux pas me voir dans tes yeux... Je ne voulais pas que tu te souviennes de tout ça. Tu n'aurais eut aucune envie de me voir... Je le sais... Alors pourquoi faisons-nous toujours ce qu'attendent les autres? Ils s'attendaient a ce que je soit le plus heureux... J'ai tellement peur que tu te souvienne... Et si ils apprenaient ce qu'il s'était passé? ... J'ai peur de ce que tu pourrais dire... Quel serais ta réaction? Je n'aurais jamais dut les suivre... Mon estomac se noue rien qu'à y penser... Et mon coeur se brise a ta vue... Si tu savais comme j'ai mal a cet instant, alors que tu me regardes.

Ils étaient si heureux de te voir... Et tu leurs souriais... Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu semblais content de les voir... Et tu me regardait comme pour la première... Et tu me souriais... Tu ne devais pas t'en souvenir pour me sourire comme ça... Comme j'aimerais t'enlever ce sourire de ton visage, le jeter au loin. Pourquoi tu me torture a ce point? Je n'ai aucune envie de te voir tu comprends? Aucune envie de me rappeler tout ça... Tout aurais été plus simple, si tu ne t'étais pas réveillé... A croire que tu ne fais jamais ce a quoi on s'attend... Si tu savais a quel point la réalité te ferais du mal...

Toutes leurs discussions n'ont aucune fin... Ils parlent, et parlent, encore et toujours, comme un vieux disque rayer qui passerais sans cesse le même tube a la radio... Je voulais ne pas être là... Pourquoi je suis venu? Pourquoi j'ai dût venir... Je n'ai jamais voulue te voir... Je voulais éviter qu'on se rappelle... Éviter les blessures...

Mais je les entends te parler... Te rappeler qui tu est. Je n'ai jamais trouvé ça normal, de dire a quelqu'un qui il était... Tu devais t'en souvenir... Quelque part au fond de toi... Tu savais qui tu était... Dis moi... Pourquoi as-tu tout oublié? La vérité était-elle si moche?

**« Tu est Ruki! Notre Chanteur! Tu fait partit de notre groupe The Gazette, tu te souviens? »**

**« Heu... Désolée les gars... Je ne vous connais pas... »**

Et moi je suis là comme un con... Planter au fond, moi j'essayais de me fondre dans le décor... Comment aurais-tu pu te souvenir de moi? Le groupe était notre vie a tous... Et tu ne t'en souvenais même pas. Tu avais même oublié The Gazette... Tu nous avais tous oublié... Perdu même jusqu'à ton identité... Et je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter de penser que je ne voulais pas être ici... Je n'y avais pas ma place... Si ils savaient... Je ne voulais pas t'avoir sous mes yeux, et pourtant... Tu me souriais... Pendant que je partait dans mes pensées... J'étais là, et pourtant a des millions d'années lumières... Saouler par les bavardages inutiles... Tu sais, parfois j'aimerais tout oublié comme toi... Pouvoir ne pas être là, ne pas les entendre te parler comme a un gamin qui aurais simplement perdu son chemin... Et moi dans tout ça, je n'était qu'un pion de plus. J'étais présent parce qu'on m'y avais traîner...

Tout seul au fond de la pièce, je devenais aussi blanc que le mur, pour que tes regards ne m'atteignent pas... J'essayais de disparaître purement et simplement.

Rien n'existait entre nous, plus rien que des souvenirs, enfermé dans ta mémoire... Prisonniers de ta propre tête. Devrais-je apprendre a faire semblant? ... Peu a peu je me laissais emporter par le flot, par cette odeur nauséabonde de mort qui remplissait cette pièce... Dis-moi, comment faisait-tu pour ne pas mourir pendant tout ce temps? Comment supportais-tu cette odeur pestilentiel? Je n'en avais aucune idée.

A ce moment là, je voulais juste disparaître au loin, m'éclipser discrètement... Et tes sourires qui n'en finissaient plus... Pourquoi tu me souries comme ça? Pourquoi tu me regardait avec cette lueur dans les yeux?... Te rendais-tu compte a quel point je pouvais souffrir que tu soit là. Je souffrais de te voir si heureux en face de moi. Je mourrais doucement de savoir tout et toi rien. J'avais si mal, comme si a chaque secondes qui passait tu m'arrachais un peu plus le coeur. Mais tu continuais... Et plus j'essayais de me fondre dans le décors, et plus tu me regardais, et me souriais... J'ai bien compris... Tes sourires... Ils étaient tous adressées a moi, comme tes regards... Et peu a peu, plus rien n'existais autour de nous, emporté par le bruit humain, en ta présence... cela n'était qu'une douce mélodie, et cette odeur semblais remplie de ton parfum... Je t'en pris... Ne recommence pas... Cet douleur qui envahit mon coeur tout entier quand tu me regarde, est bien réel. Chacun de tes sourires est une armes qui me déchire le coeur petit a petit... Et pourtant, je donnerais tout pour te serrer dans mes bras...

Soudain, je me rend compte du silence qui les entours tous... Silence que tu brise doucement

**« C'est qui lui? »**

**« C'est notre bassiste... »**

**« ... Reita? »**

Ils étaient tous étonné que tu te souviennes de moi. Et moi aussi. Dis-moi mon amour... Te souviens-tu de tout? Ou juste de mon prénom? Et ces questions stupides qu'ils te posent... Comment supporte-tu tout ça? j'étais bien trop occupé a te regarder que je n'écoutais pas ce qu'ils se disaient... Mais je savais qu'il te posait des questions sur moi. Ils voulaient comprendre, et c'était bien normal.. Ils voulaient que tu te souviennes qui tu étais, et ce que fut ta vie... Mais je n'avais aucune rôle a jouer. Et je ne voudrais pas en jouer. Ce fut au moment, où je pensait avoir touché le fond, qu'une de tes réponses m'acheva...

**« J'ai comme l'impression... Que lui et moi.. on a été plus... Qu'amis... »**

**« Vous sortez ensembles voyons! »**

Faux, et Archi Faux. Ils ne savent rien de nos vies... Cela fait bien longtemps que toi et moi n'existons plus... Mais personne ne le sait... A vrais dire... Ils ne savent pas grand chose de toi et moi... Pardonne leurs... Ils ne t'ont jamais compris comme moi... Ils étaient si content que tu te souviennes de moi... Hm Ruki... Te souviens-tu de notre première sortie? Et notre premier concert? Tu sais...Il y a tellement de chose que je voudrais que tu sache... Tellement de choses que j'aimerais savoir... Dis... Quand on perd la mémoire... La seule chose dont on se souviens, est-ce la plus importante? Je ne veux pas être la plus importante pour toi... Je ne doit pas l'être... Et pourtant, tu continues a me sourire encore et encore... Et eux qui m'invitent a m'approcher... Je ne veux pas... Je ne peux pas... Pardonne moi mon amour... Mais te revoir me tue...

Tout cette masquerade me donne envie de vomir... Il me faut sortir, m'éloigner d'ici, disparaître un bon moment... Pardon...

Dis moi ce soir là dans la voiture... As-tu eut peur de me perdre?

-

-

* * *

-

-

Mes yeux s'ouvrent a la vie une nouvelle fois. Comme une seconde naissance. Je n'ai aucune idée de qui je suis, ni même de ce que fut ma vie. Les médecins m'ont gentiment expliqués pourquoi je suis là. Accident de la route. Comme ça, ça paye pas de mines... Je comprend pas pourquoi je me souviens de rien. Je leurs ai demander. Ils ont juste dit qu'un jours sa reviendras tout seuls. Mais je ne veux pas attendre. Et si il y avais des gens qui m'aimaient? Je pourrais les croiser dans la rues sans même m'en rendre compte... Heureusement, j'ai une visite bientôt. J'ai si hâte. Ils paraient qu'ils me connaissent. J'aimerais savoir qui je suis. Tiens... Les voilà qui entrent... Wow.

Ils ont tous l'air différents des autres... J'ai beau les regarder un a un, bien me concentrer... Rien ne viens... Aucune idée de qui ils sont... Peut être que ce qu'ils me diront me feras réagir? J'aimerais tellement me souvenir de tout. Tiens... Il y en a un qui reste au fond... Ce regard... J'ai comme l'étrange sensation que je le connais... Pourtant, je n'arrive pas a mettre un prénom sur son visage... Mais pourquoi mon coeur bat-il aussi vite et fort? Pas le temps de m'attarder sur lui... Je vais apprendre des choses, c'est le moment de découvrir, et de secouer un bon coup ma mémoire.

**« Tu est Ruki! Notre Chanteur! Tu fait partit de notre groupe The Gazette, tu te souviens? »**

**« Heu... Désolée les gars... Je ne vous connais pas... »**

Aller quoi... Vous avez pas mieux? Moi je m'appelle Ruki, et je suis chanteur dans un groupe? Vu leurs vêtements un peu spécial... Ca doit être du Visual Kei... Mais pourquoi ça ne me dit rien... Je devrais avoir envie de chanter ou avoir une musique qui me reviens en tête non? Si cela fait autant de temps qu'ils le disent, je devrais me rappeler de quelques choses, n'importe quoi... Alors pourquoi rien ne me paraît familier a part lui? Il est toujours là contre le mur a vouloir gagner la couse à-qui-serais-le-plus -blanc-des-deux. Pourquoi il a l'air si triste... Je voudrais tellement lui redonner le sourire... Alors je lui sourit, et je le regarde. Peut importe les autres autour... Ils ne pourront pas m'apprendre qui je suis réellement... ça reviendras avec le temps... J'aimerais bien que ça me reviennes tout de suite!

Et plus je le regarde, et plus son visage me semble familier... Et cet attirance que je ressent pour lui... Est-elle fictive? ou est-ce un souvenir? Un reflex physique? Un message de mon corps? Peut être que je suis tout simplement en manque... ça doit être ça... Il paraît que ça fait un mois que j'étais dans le coma... Ce n'est pas normal... Il y a quelques chose d'étrange dans sa façon de me regarder... J'inspire autant de dégoût que ça? Pourquoi j'ai cette impression qu'il aimerais être ailleurs? Pourquoi je me soucies autant de lui? J'en peux plus... Il faut que je pose la question... Sinon sa va me rendre fou...

**« C'est qui lui? »**

**« C'est notre bassiste... »**

**« ... Reita? »**

Ils me regardent tous bizarrement. Se pourrais-t-il que j'ai retenu son prénom? Je crois que c'est la seule explication... Ils ont beau l'air tous étonné, je sais qu'ils sont heureux. Je me souviens de l'un d'eux... Si se sont vraiment mes amis, ils sont heureux nan? Alors pourquoi... Il me regarde comme si il était triste... Pourquoi serais-il triste? Il n'y a aucune raison, nan? Et voilà.. A peine le flot de paroles interrompu, qu'il venait de reprendre... Des questions, encore des questions... Je ne sais pas qui je suis... Mais une chose est sur... Je n'aime pas qu'ils me posent sans cesses des question stupides auxquelles, je n'ai absolument aucune réponses... Et malgré moi cela me frustre... D'ailleurs... Reita ... Ais-je vraiment le droit de l'appeler comme ça? J'en doute fort, mais bon... Reita semble me comprendre. Il a aussi l'air de s'ennuyer que moi a les écouter parler... Et là... Comment je peut savoir son pseudo? Je n'ai aucune idée... Je...

**« J'ai comme l'impression... Que lui et moi.. on a été plus... Qu'amis... »**

**« Vous sortez ensembles voyons! »**

Alors ce sentiment endormit au fond de moi... Cet chose qui m'intriguais chez lui, qui m'attirais à lui... C'était donc ça... On était ensemble... On était ensemble... Lui et moi... Son corps et le miens étaient ensembles... Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne pas plus que ça... Comment puis-je oublié que je l'ai aimé? Comment puis-je ne pas me souvenir parfaitement de ça? Peut être que... ça ne comptais plus? Peut être qu'on... ne comptais plus l'un pour l'autre? Que ma mémoire me joue des tours... Si mon corps se rappelle de lui, et ma tête s'y refuse... Que dois-je faire? On a forcément des souvenirs en communs... De moments rien que lui et moi... Des moments avec les autres... Alors pourquoi les voir ne me rappelle rien? Pourquoi je suis incapable de me souvenir du moindre détails anodin a propos d'eux? Si je me souviens de lui... Je doit me souvenir d'autre chose! C'est impossible sinon! Alors que les autres veulent qu'il s'approche de moi, pour me parler,.. Je vois dans son regard qu'il hésite... D'ailleurs... J'ai même l'impression qu'il n'a pas envie de me parler... Depuis le début, il est tout seul dans son coin... Peut être que je le dérange... Peut être qu'il crois que je fait semblant... Ce que j'aimerais me souvenir de tout... Me rappeler leurs caractères, et les moments heureux avec eux... Savoir plein de choses, et pouvoir les partager avec eux... Je sais que ce sont mes amis... Mais dites moi seulement... Que fait-on quand on perd la mémoire soudainement? Quand il ne nous reste plus rien du passé? Qu'on doit vivre a nouveau et réapprendre tant de chose qui nous paraissaient anodine quelques temps encore avant? Dites-moi... Que dois-je faire quand l'homme avec qui je suis sencer sortir, ne semble pas vouloir s'approcher de moi, et me fuit comme maintenant? Est-ce normal cet éclat terne dans mon coeur? Ce pincement a son départ? Suis-je habitué a le ressentir? Ais-je déjà peur de le perdre? Je me suis perdu, mais je ne le laisserais pas s'en aller... Il est le seul qui peut me rappeler des choses! Je le sent au fond de moi... Son amour pourra me rendre la mémoire... ça doit être comme ça... J'espère qu'un jours... Je me souviendrais de qui je fut, et de qui je suis... De mon plat préféré, de petites manies agaçantes... De leurs façons d'êtres, leurs loisirs favoris... Leurs façons de parler, de rigoler... Nos souvenirs... Notre musique... Notre amitié, et toutes ses petites choses qui fait qu'on a été Nous. Je le ferais pour redevenir comme avant... Je veux retrouver ma vie tels que je l'ai quitté... Je veux reprendre là où je l'ai laissé... Et je sent que j'y arriverais... Je doit avoir ça dans le sang, la perseverance...

Mais dis-moi Reita... Pourquoi tu est partit ce jour-là? Pourquoi tu m'as abandonner dans cette chambre avec nos amis? As-tu eut peur de me perdre? Ne me reconnais-tu pas quand tes yeux et les miens se croisent? Je ne me souviens de rien peut être... Mais je sait que toi et moi on est lié. Et je ferais tout pour qu'on le soit a nouveau...

-

-

* * *

-

Alors comment vous trouvez ce premier chapitre? J'espère que vous n'aimer bien :).

Bon je vous laisse, mais je vous n'aime tous :)


	2. Cohabitation?

**Titre de la Fic:** Comme pour la première fois.

**Titre du Chapitre: Cohabitation?**

**Titre complet : Cohabitation?**

**Auteur **: Keiko.Ayame.A (Bibi quoi )

**Couple **: ... Comme souvent... Comme toujours xD.

**Rating **: T

**Disclaimer **: Gazetto ne m'appartient toujours pas. L'histoire est mienne, et j'espère qu'elle n'arriveras jamais xDDD.

**Note**: Et bien voilà c'est un POV de Reita... J'ai décider que sur quelques chapitre... Je ferais Pov de Reita, puis Pov de Ruki, j'alternerais (j'avoue que j'ai vu ça dans une fiction, et j'ai aimé le principe... Surtout que ça montre bien les pensées totalement contradictoires des deux et j'adore ce concept xD)

-

* * *

-

-

Je devais partir, changer d'air... Faire semblant m'as toujours donner la gerbe... Pardon que tu l'ai mal pris... Mais je ne voulais pas qu'on subisse tout ça...

J'ai pas arrêter d'y penser jour et nuit... Ça ne voulais pas sortir de ma tête. Encore et encore, ça tournais et retournais... Qu'aurais-je put y faire? Tout ça n'était pas de ma faute... Ce chauffard n'aurais jamais dût se trouver là, sur notre chemin. Tout ça n'aurais jamais dut arriver... Et plus j'y pense, et plus je le crois... C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas que tu viennes habité avec moi, chez nous. Je tirais une tête de trois pieds de longs... Et je refusait tout nettement.

**« Non! Je ne veux pas qu'il reviennes! »**

**« Mais pourquoi Rei-Chan? Tu devrais être content, c'est ton n'amoureux nan? »**

Mais comme toujours, tu sais qu'ils ne comprennent jamais rien, a toi et moi. Qu'auraient-ils put comprendre sans tout savoir? Sur ce coup là ils étaient aussi ignorants que toi amnésique. Je me revois te lancer un regard noir. Je voulais t'impressionner, que tu ai peur.. Que tu refuse de vivre avec moi... Je voulais que tu disparaisse de ma vue... Je ne savais pas comment te parler, ni t'approcher... Tu sais, je ne voulais pas me cramer les ailes encore une fois... Mais a bien regarder au fond de tes yeux noisettes remplie de tristesse, et d'incompréhension, je ne pouvais pas résister... Tu a toujours réussit a me faire céder a tes moindres caprices, me plier a tes quatre volontés...

**« Ouais c'est bon tire pas cette tronche! »**

**« Tu est tellement adorable Reita! »**

Je savais qu'ils me trouvaient égoïste, et cruel... Te priver du moyen de te rappeler... C'était cruel pour eux... Te priver de te souvenir d'eux... Je sais qu'ils pensaient que je te voulais rien que pour moi... Mais j'avais juste peur que tu soit toi... Peur de retomber sous ton charme encore une fois... Je t'en pris Ruki... Ne joues pas a ça avec moi... Pas encore une fois... Laisse moi au moins une chance de t'oublier... De tout oublier... Mais non... Toi tu acceptes de vivre avec moi... Tu acceptes, comme si tu avais vraiment le choix... Ils t'enfermeraient de dedans juste pour que tu essayes de te rappeler. Et pendant que vous partez tous a la re-découverte de ma maison! Elle ne t'appartiens plus, mais ça aussi tu l'as oublié... C'est pratique n'est-ce pas? Un accident, et tu trouves tout comme avant... Mais jamais tu ne me trouveras... Je ne veux pas tu m'entends! Je résisterais! Je le dois... Sinon je suis perdu. Part loin de moi, part avec eux si ils le faut, mais part. Je t'en pris...

**« Pourquoi tu est comme ça? »**

**« Je t'en pose des questions! Lâche-moi! et Estime-toi heureux que je l'acceptes ici! »**

**« Mais Rei! Qu'est ce qui se passe? Il habite avec toi depuis longtemps nan? »**

Il ne comprend rien... Il faut dire que Aoi n'as jamais été très doué pour comprendre ce qui n'était pas 'lui'. Comment lui expliquer sans souffrir? sans se dévoiler? Mentir, et encore des mensonges... Voit a quoi tu me réduit Ruki... Je mens pour toi...

**« Je te signal que j'ai perdu le Ruki que j'aimais dans l'accident! »**

Je ne veux plus les voir. Je ne voulais plus les entendre... Pourquoi tu m'impose ça? Pourquoi tu me fait si mal mon amour? N'ai-je pas assez souffert en croyant te perdre? A croire qu'on aime se blesser... Un jours, saurons-nous ne plus nous faire du mal?... j'aimerais croire que oui... Mais quand je te regarde, je sais que non... Et ça me donne envie de pleurer rien que d'y penser...

Tu finit par revenir a moi, comme attirer par un aimant... Tu sembles toujours me revenir... Si je te jetais aussi loins que je pouvais, me reviendrais-tu comme un boomerang en pleine figure? Me rendrais-tu coups pour coups? Et puis, pourquoi tu me jettes ce regard? Ne crois quand même pas, que parce que tu fait le triste je vais céder... Non! Je doit devenir fort! Pour toi et pour moi, nous devons tout arrêter là, alors arrête de me regarder, arrêter de me donner envie de te consoler... Pourquoi tu ne m'écoutes jamais?

**« Quoi? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça! »**

Je veux que tu me déteste... Je t'en pris... Hais-moi, tout seras plus facile... Détestes-moi... Sinon, je n'y arriverais pas...

**« ... Je voulais... Enfin... Tu me fait visiter l'étage? S'il te plais... »**

**« Je suis pas un guide moi! Tu trouveras tout seul! »**

Alors que je lâchais cette rampe et descendait le peu de marche qui me restait... A quoi tu pensait tête baisser? Qu'est ce que tu ressentais? T'avais-je blesser? ... J'aimerais te crier de m'excuser, te prendre dans mes bras, te murmurer des mots d'amours, te dire que je t'aime plus fort que tout ce qui existe, que je t'aimerais toute ma vie... Que tout ça n'est qu'une suite d'erreur, que rien n'aurais dut se produire... J'aimerais que tu sache, que tu est la seule personne qui ai jamais compter sur terre pour moi... Sinon pourquoi je ferais ça? Pourquoi je te repousserais? Crois-moi, c'est pour ton bien... Un jours tu me remercieras de t'avoir rendu ça beaucoup plus facile.

Et l'on se croise dans cet escalier... Tes yeux pénètres mon corps et transperce mon coeur... Et tu reste là a me regarder pendant cette seconde qui semble durée si longtemps... Avait-tu prévu ce moment là? Essayes-tu encore de me faire mal? Pourquoi continues tu de frapper un homme a terre?... Tu n'as pas idée de ce que je souffres, tu n'as pas idée c'est ça?... Ou plutôt... Tu n'as plus idée... Pourquoi te voir monter tête baisser me fait plus mal que tout? Ce que j'aimerais que mon coeur se taise par moment... Laissez moi exprimer ma douleur, laissez moi lui faire mal... Laissez moi me vider, juste pour alléger un peu ma peine, même si je sais qu'il ne serais pas d'accord s'il savais...

Dites moi comment je pourrais supporter de vivre avec lui, si chacun de ses gestes me donne envie de le consoler... Comment puis-je être dur pour son bien, si je craque quand ses yeux se pose sur moi? Comment être fort? Je n'ai jamais su l'être autant que lui... Me pardonneras-tu un jours mes faiblesses? Comme je pardonne tes défauts? J'aimerais que tu aie besoin de moi. J'aimerais que tu viennes vers moi, et que tu me dise tout ce que je mérite... J'aimerais... J'aimerais... J'aimerais tant de choses qui ne se réaliseront jamais...

**« R... Ruki? »**

**« Oui Reita-chan? »**

Tu as sûrement remarquer mes doigts qui se crispaient sur la rampe... Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'avais envie de revoir ton sourire rien qu'une fois. Quand tu sourit, c'est comme si le monde s'éclairait enfin. Il illumine, il irradie toute la pièce, et malgré mon amour pour toi... Malgré cet douleur en moi... Il me donne la force de te faire du mal... Parce que pour une seconde de ton sourire, j'ai la force de te faire tellement souffrir... Je veux que tu soit capable de sourire sans moi. Je veux que tu soit capable d'oublier ça facilement... Je veux que... tu m'aime... Je veux seulement que tu m'aimes, et que tu viennes m'embrasser comme tu le faisait avant... Sentir le goût de tes lèvres tout contre les miennes. Pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras, te caresser doucement, et possédé ce corps qui autrefois m'appartenait entièrement... Nan, il fallait pas, il fallait être méchant, le rejeter maintenant, ne plus s'attacher...

**« M'appelle pas comme ça! Tu me connais pas! »**

**« Pardon... Je voulais pas... »**

**« Ouais bah de toute façon ta gueule je t'ai pas demander de me raconter ta vie! »**

Et sur ces paroles vexantes, tu a finit par monter... Je pouvais sentir la peine que je t'avais fait... Je pouvais même la voir, elle était si matériel, si palpable... Quand j'y repense maintenant... J'étais vraiment stupide de croire a tout ça... Mais j'y ai cru, pour nous, pour toi seulement. Je voulais ton bonheur, je voulais que tu soit heureux... Même si ce n'était plus avec moi, tu le méritais vraiment fort...

As-tu pleurer quand tu était tout seul? M'as-tu trouvé cruel et méchant? Je m'excuse si ce fut le cas... A cette époque, je pensais encore que je pouvais tout arrêter... Maintenant je réalise, que je n'ai jamais cesser de t'aimer, pendant tout ce temps...

Dis Ruki... Crois-tu encore a ces histoire de fils rouge?

-

-

* * *

-

Han, j'aime pas tellement, je crois qu'il est trop court xD. Mais Bon, c'est Reita, il est toujours bref xD. Nan, mais j'ai décider que voilà, je ferais pas comme le premier chapitre xD. Enfin bref, j'espère que vous n'aimez toujours autant

Et pour répondre a **« Museelo »** qui me reviewte dans la fiction _**« Un homme comme les autres »**_ le _**-Il-**_ fait bien référence a _**Ruwa**_ qui est arrivé chez Reita au début xD.


	3. Par Habitude

**Titre de la Fic:** Comme pour la première fois.

**Titre du Chapitre: Par Habitude**

**Titre complet : Par Habitude**

**Auteur :** Keiko.Ayame.A (Bibi quoi )

**Couple **: ... Comme souvent... Comme toujours xD.

**Rating **: T

**Disclaimer **: Gazetto ne m'appartient toujours pas. L'histoire est mienne, et j'espère qu'elle n'arriveras jamais xDDD.

**Note**: Et bien voilà, un autre petit Chapitre entre Eux x.X un PoV de Ruki comme je l'avais annoncé xD En espérant que Kiki vous plaise mieux que Reita xD.

-

* * *

-

-

J'ai toujours crus a ses histoires... Et j'y croirais toujours, tant que mon coeur battras, tant que tu seras sous mes yeux, je penserais qu'un fils rouges nous relie. Il doit bien y avoir une raison a tout ça, ne?

Je me réveille seul dans mon lit... Mon lit... Rien qu'à moi... Dans ma chambre rien qu'à moi... Celle qu'il a gracieusement accepter que je squatte. Je ne comprend pas... Si lui et moi sommes ensembles... Alors pourquoi il agit comme si j'avais la peste? Il me fuit sans cesses, change de pièce quand j'arrive, ne me parles que si c'est nécessaire... Ce n'est pas normal... Mais je ne me découragerais jamais! Je comprendrais pourquoi tu fait ça Reita... Je comprendrais, et j'arrangerais tout ça. Je ferais le ménage dans tes souvenirs, dans ton coeur, et dans notre vie si il le faut. Alors que je m'apprête a descendre manger, une odeur me vient... Cette délicate odeur, cette douce odeur...Une odeur que j'affectionne particulièrement... Celle du café...

Et puis soudain le décors change... Sans vraiment que je comprenne ce qui se passe... J'arrive vers toi et tu me sourit... Tu m'embrasse, tu m'enlace tendrement et ces mots que tu me chuchote a l'oreille... Sont-ils vrais? Les penses-tu réellement? Ce sentiment de bonheur parfait me revient... Et mon coeur bat tellement fort qu'il pourrais lâcher a tout moment... Mais ce n'est pas la réalité...? Nan ... Ce n'est qu'un souvenirs... Un souvenir de toi et moi, heureux... Si tu savais a ce moment là comme mon sourire ne s'enlève pas... J'ai rêvé temps de fois ces temps-ci que tu me disait tout ses mots, mais à chaque fois cela sonnait creux et faux... La réalité est tellement belle, alors pourquoi? Pourquoi te forces-tu a refuser tout ça? Je ne comprend pas...

Mes pas me mène a toi, avec une certaine excitations... Comme souvent ces derniers temps... Je me dépêche pour t'apercevoir dans cette grande maison que tu connais par coeur... Je me dépêche et tu me fuit sans cesses... Comme un jeu de cache-cache dont tu serais toujours le gagnant... Mais je n'ai pas envie de jouer... Je veux te faire te souvenir de ce matin là! Ce jours qui me rend le sourire... Je veux partager ma mémoire, ce petit bout qui revient avec toi. Je t'aperçoit devant la machine, tu sembles si triste, et heureux a la fois? Mais dès que je franchit le pas tu essaye de t'esquiver par l'autre porte...

**« Rei-Chan? »**

Je sais que tu déteste que je t'appelle comme ça... Mais je fait exprès... Quand tu t'énerves... Au moins tu me parles... Je veux juste entendre ta voix encore un peu... Essayer de faire que tu soit miens, et je sais que je peut y arriver... Tu l'étais une fois, et tu peut le redevenir! J'ai ce sentiment au fond de moi. Et ce triste sourire sur tes lèvres, que tu crois avoir cacher par le dégoût... Mais je sais qu'au fond de toi, tu m'aimes... Je te ferais l'avouer!

**« Ta gueules! »**

Et moi je sourit bêtement, et toi tu baisse la tête... Mais cette odeur de café reste imprégné en moi. Cet odeur viens de toi... De tes mains... De ta tasse...

**« Pourquoi tu sourit comme un con? Tu trouves sa drôle ou quoi! »**

Alors tu t'en souviens n'est-ce pas? C'est pour ça que tu fixais la machine? C'est pour ça que tu est triste? Je ne te comprend pas vraiment... Mais je sourit quand même et je m'approche de toi... Pour une fois tu ne t'en va pas... Pour une fois, tu ne bouges pas d'un centimètres... Mais tes yeux m'interdisent d'approcher... Crois-tu vraiment que je t'écouterais sagement? Je n'ai jamais été un garçon sage... Et j'imagine qu'il y a beaucoup de souvenirs entre nous qui pourrais te faire redouter le pire venant de moi... Mais je m'arrêtes juste devant toi et je sourit en te prenant ta tasse... Si tu savais comme j'aime cet air outré sur ton visage... Et cette façon que tu as de ne plus dire un seul mots quand je suis si près... Je sais que tu m'aimes... Je sent que tu m'aimes... Peut importe le temps ... Tu sais que je suis persévérant n'est-ce pas? Et pendant que je m'amuse a t'énerver en buvant dans ta tasse a café, tu finit par retrouver la paroles...

**« Putin! Tu pourrais pas te faire du café tout seul! Rends moi ça bâtard! »**

Peut importe ce que tu dis... Je sais que tu m'aimes...

Et tu sais que j'aime te provoquer... Alors rien que pour t'énerver je fit semblant d'avoir faillit m'étouffer en buvant le café a ce moment précis... La tête que tu tirais quand tu compris que tu était tout tâcher de café...

**« Putin! Tu pourrais faire attention a ce que tu fait! T'est con ou quoi? »**

Rien a foutre que tu m'insulte... Tu peut le faire autant que tu veux... Je sais que tu m'aimes... Et c'est tout ce qui importe pas vrais? Je souris toujours bêtement, et je sais que tu a envie de me frapper... Je le lit dans tes yeux... Et puis, ta mains est prête a partir... Mais tu ne le fait pas .. Parce que tu m'aimes! Alors je me met a te parler de ce que tu ne veux pas entendre... Toi et moi

**« J'ai eut un flash »**

Et bizarrement, ta mains s'abaisse, et tu sembles soudainement très réceptif a mes paroles. Aurais-je trouver ton point faible? J'aimerais te voir si attentif a chaque fois... J'aimerais faire disparaître cet air agressif que tu prends... Et percer ton coeur parce que... JE SAIS QUE TU M'AIMES! Mais je sourit et je continues doucement

**« Tu faisait souvent le café le matin nan? »**

Pourquoi tu sembles soulagé? Tu avais peur que je me souviennes de toi et moi au lit? Y'avait-il quelque chose que je devrais savoir? De toute façon, ce n'est pas grave... Je m'en souviendrais bien un jours ou l'autre non? C'est ce qu'il faut se dire... Il fallait que j'y crois a notre amour. Il fallait que je me raccroches a quelques choses... Une bride de souvenir qui me claque a la figure

**« Et alors? ça te pose un problème? T'aime plus le café maintenant?! »**

Tu m'as posé une question sur mes goûts... Tu m'as demander mon avis! Même si ce n'est que par forme, tu l'as fait... Je me fiche pas mal de savoir si tu veux me faire mal, ou simplement être un connard avec moi. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que je n'abandonnerais pas jusqu'à tant que tu soit miens... Et même si ça dure des jours, des mois, des années... ou des millions d'années... Je serais patient Reita... Mais tu seras a moi. Comme avant... Comme ce fameux matin-là où tu m'aimais purement et simplement.

**« Je trouve ça tellement bon. Pourquoi tu ne fait pas le café tout les matins? Comme avant? »**

Pourquoi a chacune de mes paroles ton visage s'assombrit? Je ne comprend pas... Pourquoi tu fixait cette machine avec ce sourire étrange, et pourquoi tu me regardes même plus en face maintenant? As-tu peur de voir ton reflet dans mes yeux? As-tu peur de voir a quel point tu est laid quand tu joues au dur avec moi? N'ai pas peur Rei je serais tout là pour prendre soin de toi. Si il faut je te dirais les mots que tu m'as dit pour te faire aller mieux... Je ferais ce que tu veux juste pour t'avoir un petit peu...

**« Parce que tu n'est plus comme avant! »**

Non, tu as raison... Je ne suis plus comme avant... Mais toi non plus... Si l'on n'étais plus comme avant tout les deux? On pourrais faire semblant seulement une fois? Nan? Ne veux-tu pas me faire croire pendant une fraction de secondes, que nous sommes eux ensembles? Que tu m'aimes aussi fort que ce matin-là? Je te regarde tristement, avec cette envie ancré au fond de moi... Et tout ce que tu fait, c'est partir... Encore...

**« Et puis fais-en ce que tu veux! Toute façon tu m'écoutes jamais! »**

Et toi Reita? M'écoutes tu quand je parles? Comprends-tu le sens de mes paroles? Le message caché dans tout ça? Je n'en ai pas l'impression... Et cette incompréhension... Ton incompréhension, me fait mal.. Que tu m'insulte, que tu soit méchant, je m'en fiches comme de l'an 40...Mais que tu ne comprenne pas ce que je veux... Dois-je tout te dire? Si il le faut, je vais le faire...

**« Prend moi dans tes bras... »**

**« Pff »**

**« Rien qu'une seule fois... Je t'en pris... Prends moi dans tes bras... »**

De quoi ai-je l'air comme ça ma fierté a tes pieds a te demander ça? Tu doit bien rigoler que l'amnésique comme tu dit te supplie de le prendre dans ses bras... De l'étreindre une seule fois... Te rends-tu compte a quel point je ferais n'importe quoi pour une petite marque d'affection de ta part? Je sais... c'est pathétique... Mais je suis même prêt a te payer une fortune juste pour tes bras autour de moi... Juste pour toi contre moi... Aimes-moi s'il te plais... Aimes-moi juste un peu... Aimes-moi juste assez pour que je survive sans ton amour...

Et pourquoi ce silence? Cherches-tu encore une remarque blessante a me dire? Vas-tu me traité de paria? Me rejeter en prétendant que tu n'est pas un bisounours? Je ne te demandes rien qu'une étreinte platonique pour croire que tu pense encore malgré tout ses mots que tu m'as dit un certains matin quand tu m'aimais encore...

**« Tu fait chier! »**

Ta phrase préféré pas vrais? Je te fait souvent chier j'ai l'impression... Ou alors tu ne sais plus quoi dire, et tu veux le derniers mots... Je trouverais les mots que tu ne veux pas dire... Et je te forcerais a m'aimer si il le faut! C'est comme ça, que je me retrouvais a forcer la barrière de tes bras pour me coller a toi... Rien qu'une fois, rien qu'une seconde... T'avoir a moi, un petit peu, un petit bout de toi et moi a sauver. Et je te serre si fort contre mon corps... Contre mon coeur, que j'entends le tiens qui bat si fort, et si vite... Et pendant une longues secondes, j'ai comme l'impression que tu hésite a m'enlacer a ton tours... Seulement une seconde, un instant... Et tu me repousse déjà violemment.

**« Dégages! Trouves toi un mec! »**

J'ai déjà trouver mon mec... Et j'ai décidé que ça serais toi. Et tant pis si tu me fait mal... Si tu me blesses, je sait que nous sommes liés... J'ai vu ce fils rouges entre toi et moi... Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux.. Je sais qu'il existe que toi et moi nous sommes fait l'un pour l'autre... Tu sais, j'ai faillit tomber et m'ouvrir le crâne sur le bord de la table... L'as-tu remarqué? Ou tu t'en foutais complètement? Moi je sais que cet air, tu planque ton coeur... Pourquoi? Je ne sais pas... mais je trouverais bien, avec le temps, et les souvenirs... Je saurais pourquoi... Tant pis si tu ne veux pas de moi pour l'instant... Il me reste ce nouveau souvenir... Et je le chérirais jusqu'à ce que toi et moi on en fasse des plus beau...

Dis Reita un jours seras-ton de nouveau réunit? Je crois en toi, comme en nous... Ne me laisse pas souffrir seul...

-

-

* * *

-

Niark Niark Niark !! Alors? Comment vous aimez ce POV de Kiki? Il me fait déprimé ce mec, il est complètement mazo par amour xD. Han, je l'aime Kiki... Hm La suite une prochaine fois xD.


	4. Souffrances

**Titre de la Fic:** Comme pour la première fois.

**Titre du Chapitre: Souffrances**

**Titre complet : Souffrances**

**Auteur :** Keiko.Ayame.A (Bibi quoi )

**Couple **: ... Comme souvent... Comme toujours xD.

**Rating **: T

**Disclaimer **: Gazetto ne m'appartient toujours pas. L'histoire est mienne, et j'espère qu'elle n'arriveras jamais xDDD.

**Note**: Il ne faut pas s'étonner, c'est un POV de REITA. Je vous préviens de suite... Il est pas très gai ce chapitre, alors au cas où préparé de quoi vous passez les nerfs, ou pleurer xD. Bonne lecture, et n'oublier pas, que je vous aimes quand même xD

-

* * *

-

-

Nous avons toujours été réunit, et nous le serons toujours... Ta présence près de moi a cet instant-là le prouve bien... Ce n'est pas parce que tu montrais ta souffrance, que tu était le seul a avoir mal... Il y a un tas de moment où j'aurais aimé disparaître en ta présence... Mais tu ne te rendais pas compte a quel point tu me faisait souffrir.

Je n'ai jamais trouver la réponse a ma question : comment vivre avec toi sans t'aimer? C'était bien trop dur, chacun matin de se lever en sachant que tu me mettrais a l'épreuve, que tu essayerais de me faire flancher... Par tout les moyens tu essayais d'obtenir quelques choses qui t'étais déjà acquis... Je t'en voulais de m'aimer, je m'en voulais de t'aimer. Comment oublier quelqu'un quand on l'aime aussi fort que toi et moi? Maintes fois j'ai voulue passer la journée dans mon lit, me dire que ce n'était qu'un cauchemar... Que tu dormais encore sur ce lit froid a l'hôpital... J'aurais aimé que tu ne soit pas là, j'aurais aimé pouvoir être égoïste rien qu'une seule fois. Mais je ne pouvais pas, je te l'avais promis le premier jours... Je t'avais dit que je ferais ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi, et ce qui était le mieux en cet instant, c'était que tu cesse de m'aimer, que je cesse de t'aimer.

Ils n'ont aucune idée de la douleur que tout ça me procure... Ils ne savent rien de tout ce que je cache, de tout ce que je te cache... Un jours tu t'en souviendras... Et ce jours-là, tout devras être déjà finit. Je ne veux pas te revoir pleurer encore une fois. Je ne veux pas te revoir me détester, être déçut par moi... Je t'en pris, il aurais fallut que tu comprennes que tu n'avais pas le droit de t'approcher aussi près de moi. Mon coeur est une plaie béante que tu ne cesse de tripoter. Chaque jours tu l'agite, et l'approfondit un peu plus. Sous tes airs de gentil guérisseur, tu ne fait qu'aggraver les choses... Oublie moi rien qu'un jours... Rien qu'une fois... Je veux pouvoir pleurer mon amour perdue c'est tout ce que je t'ai demander. Au lieu de ça, un autre jours se lève. Si tu savais combien je suis faible quand tu est là. Si tu savais combien tu va souffrir... Tu ne ferais pas ça... Tu ne prendrais pas le risque...

Et chaque jours c'est le même refrain... La même souffrance qui me saute a la gorge a peine mes yeux ouverts... Je sent ta présence, ton parfum dans l'air... Je peut t'entendre respirer... J'aimerais que tu arrêtes ça... Que tu arrêtes tout, mais tu n'as aucune idée de ce dont je parles... Alors chaque fois, je m'efforce de me lever en oubliant tout ça... Mais c'est toujours la même chose... A peine le verrous sur la porte que je m'effondre sur le sol en pleurs. Si tu me voyais aussi faible, tu ne m'aimerais plus...

Et tous nos souvenirs me reviennes, et me hantes... Et tes derniers mots me brisent. Je ne veux plus te voir, je ne veux plus t'entendre me dire que tu m'aimes... Je donnerais tout pour oublier, je donnerais tout pour t'effacer de ma mémoire... Notre histoire est voué a l'échec n'est-ce pas? Alors pourquoi continuons-nous a faire semblant de pouvoir y parvenir un jours? Nous ne sommes pas fait pour être ensembles... Et je ne veux pas que tu souffres encore...

Beaucoup en aurais profité... Beaucoup t'en aurais fait miroiter des choses... Moi je veux juste ton bonheurs, et tant pis si tu doit me haïr, tant pis si je doit te faire du mal jusqu'à en mourir moi-même... Ainsi va la vie, j'aurais remplie mes devoirs envers toi, et envers notre amour passé. Mais aujourd'hui ne déroge pas a la règle... Et le bruit de ta vie m'interpelle...

Ravalant mes larmes, je me regarde dans le miroir, qui me donne envie de gerber... Un coup de maquillage, et tu ne verras rien... Tu n'aura pas idée de mon rituels matinale... Et comme tout les jours, je descend voir ce que tu me réserve, la peur au ventre, et mon coeur qui bat beaucoup trop fort pour te détester... Et tandis que j'arrive vers toi, avec cette envie de t'enlacer sur mon coeur, je te vois... Avec l'autre. Tu ne sais pas a quoi tu joues... Tu ne sais pas que tu va perdre a ce rythme là? Si tu savais combien j'ai envie de hurler, de te frapper a ce moment précis... J'aimerais que tu comprennes... La vie n'est pas un jeu... Et je ne veux pas jouer, pas avec toi, pas sur ça, pas comme ça... Tout les coups ne sont pas permis, tu devrais le savoir... T'en souvenir un peu... non? Et mon coeur se brise encore un peu plus tandis que tu lui prend la mains. Vas-tu vraiment croire que je vais gober que tu l'aimes? Vas-tu vraiment croire que je ne sais pas pourquoi tu fait ça? Me rendre jaloux, c'est tout ce que tu as trouvé? Et j'aimerais n'en avoir rien a foutre... Te montrer que je m'en fiche... mais cette haine qui m'envahit, ne peut pas se taire... Et cette fureur quand tu lui souris... Comment oses-tu me faire ça? Comment oses-tu encore me faire aussi mal? Je n'arrives pas a croire qu'il soit là avec toi... Je n'arrives pas a croire que tu lui souris comme tu me souriais avant... Que tu le regard comme tu me regardait avant... On ne peut pas faire semblant pour ses choses-là... On ne peut pas... Alors dis moi... Pourquoi ton coeur bats pour lui? Pourquoi cet amour dans tes yeux?

Tu est heureux avoues-le! Tu a réussit me clouer le bec, a me faire si mal que tu le voies enfin... Pardonnes-moi ce que je vais faire, mais je ne peux lutter contre cette jalousie que tu provoque... Pardonnes-moi de te gifler... Pardonnes-moi cette violence dans mes gestes, et ces mots... Mais je ne peux pas y résister...

**« Rei-Chan? »**

Et cette tristesse dans ton regard... C'est la première fois que je te frappe... C'est la première fois que je te touches... T'ai-je fait mal? Est-ce que tu souffres a cause de moi? Je me souviens de ton regard haineux, et déçut que tu m'as adressé avant tout ça. Avant que tu ne te perdes. Pourquoi j'y retrouves la même douleurs? Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu as aussi mal que moi a ce moment là...? Tout ce joues entre toi et moi... Alors pourquoi il faut qu'il ouvres sa bouche? Ne lui as-tu pas appris a ce taire?

**« Je vous interdit de le frapper! »**

**« Toi ta gueules on t'as pas sonner, maintenant dégages! »**

Qu'est ce que ça te fait de me voir lui coller une droite? Qu'est ce que tu ressent alors que je suis jaloux? Je veux pas qu'un autre mettent ses mains sur ton corps. Je ne veux pas qu'un autre aie le droit a ces regards remplies d'amour... Je ne pourrais pas le supporter... Pas maintenant... Attends encore un peu avant de me porter l'estocade, je t'en pris...

Alors que je fermes la porte a clé, je te vois soudainement avoir peur de moi... Crois-tu que je vais encore te frapper? Bien sûr que non... Je voudrais seulement que tu comprennes a quel point je t'aime... Je voudrais que tu saches tout ce que je me sacrifie pour que tu m'oublies... Mais c'est si dur d'y parvenir... Je comprend enfin la peine que tu pouvais ressentir..

**« Si tu veux vivre ici il y a des règles a respecter! »**

**« ... Mais... Rei-Chan.. »**

Que vas-tu me dire? Vas-tu essayer de te justifier? Me faire croire que tu m'aimais quand même... Je ne veux pas savoir... Je veux pas savoir. Arrêtes de me regarder comme ça.. Arrêtes de me donner envie de te consoler tout le temps... Je veux juste que tu arrêtes d'être toi pendant un moment... S'il te plais, j'ai si mal... Tellement mal que j'ai l'impression que je meures petit a petit... Pitié attends encore un peu avant de me tuer... J'aimerais te dire « Je t'aime » encore une dernière fois...

Pourquoi tu t'approche aussi près? Pourquoi tu passe tes bras autour de moi... Nan, je t'en pris... Ne me serre pas contre toi... S'il te plais... Ne fais pas ça... Pourquoi tu ne m'écoutes jamais? C'est si dur de retenir mes larmes... C'est si dur quand tu est là... Je peux seulement te faire du mal parce que je t'aime. Pardonne-moi de te rejeter encore une fois... Mais je n'y arriverais pas...

**« Dégages! »**

Il faut que tu me laisse, c'est le seul moyen... Pourquoi je ne peut m'empêcher d'avoir envie d'essuyer ses larmes qui se frayent un chemin sur tes joues rougit? Si tu savais comme je me retiens de t'aimer tendrement... Tu ne ferais pas tout ça...

**« Arrêtes de chialer! Je ne veux pas tes coups d'un soir ici! La prochaine fois je risque de pas être aussi gentil! »**

J'ai si mal. A chaque mots. J'ai si mal de te faire si mal. Je ne peut plus supporter tout ça.. Je n'y arriverais plus... Et toi qui te caresse la joues comme si tu allais faire disparaître la douleur comme ça.. Tu sais Ruki, tu ne fait que raviver d'ancienne blessures de cette façon...

**« Mais... mais... »**

**« Rien a foutre! Tout est dit! Maintenant dégages de ma vue! »**

J'ai toujours été doué pour te faire du mal... J'ai toujours eut la manière de te blesser, je sais... Je ne faisait pas exprès avant. Pourquoi quand je fait un effort pour essayer de faire ce qu'il y a de mieux, tu réduit tout a néant? Pourquoi tu te fait du mal tout seul? Quel idée d'amener ce mec ici? Pourquoi? Pourquoi tu me fait aussi mal!

Ne recommences pas. Ne viens pas! Non! Ne me serres pas a nouveau! Pourquoi? Ne te fait pas plus de mal si te plais, ne m'obliges pas a être méchant.. Pas encore une fois...

**« Je t'aime. »**

Tu aimes tant que ça que je te rejette? Tu aimes que je te repousse violemment? Que je te dise des mots méchants? Tu aimes ça? Tu aimes où l'on va? Moi pas... Et c'est toujours le même refrain... Mais je ne veux pas que tu m'aimes.. Si tu m'aimes je n'aurais pas la force de ne plus t'aimer. Comprends-tu ça? Excuse moi encore une fois.. Je ne peut que être violent avec toi... Il faut que tu me déteste! C'est dans l'ordre des choses... Alors je te repousse encore, je t'éloigne de moi. Je veux que tu me lâche... Ne me tiens pas le bras de cette façon. Ne me retiens pas!

**« Tu m'aimes? Tu m'aimes vraiment? Tu ne sais même pas qui je suis et tu m'aimes! Arrêtes de te moquer de moi! »**

Désolée, mais il le fallait... Désolée si tu as de nouveau mal... Mais tu est allé trop loin... Il fallait que tu comprennes. Et tu te remet a pleurer. Je sais que tu as mal.. Mais les traces de mes mains sur tes joues ne disparaîtront pas aussi vite que tes larmes tombent. Je m'étais juré de ne jamais allé aussi loin. De ne jamais porter la mains sur toi... Pardonne moi mais je ne pouvais pas te laisser m'aimer comme ça... Et je sais que tu souffres, que je te blesses, que tu ne comprend pas pourquoi je te laisse là tout seul. Que je m'en vais comme ça, sans me retourner... Mais j'ai besoin d'espace... D'espace pour pleurer moi aussi... Il ne faut pas que tu voies a quel point je souffres aussi... Tu doit croire que je suis un salaud.. C'est bien mieux pour la fin de notre histoire... C'est écrit que notre fils rouge doit rompre... C'est ce que je me dit tout les jours pour tenir... Ne m'enlève pas ce a quoi je me raccroches.

Je ne t'aie jamais laisser seul a souffrir tu doit le savoir... Mais dis-moi... Combien de temps après mon départ as-tu continuer de pleurer? Comment pouvais-tu encore m'aimer après tout ça? Je n'ai jamais compris...

-

-

* * *

-

Pouwaaaa, je suis contente . Ah ces deux là, ils sont trop meugnon je trouves pas vous? Han moi j'aime xD. Reita powaa xD.


	5. My Wish

**Titre de la Fic:** Comme pour la première fois.

**Titre du Chapitre: My Wish  
**

**Titre complet : Mon voeux**

**Auteur :** Keiko.Ayame.A (Bibi quoi )

**Couple **: ... Comme souvent... Comme toujours xD.

**Rating **: T

**Disclaimer **: Gazetto ne m'appartient toujours pas. L'histoire est mienne, et j'espère qu'elle n'arriveras jamais xDDD.

**Note**: Une bonne petite chanson en fond sonores et on arrive a tout xD. Moi j'aime beaucoup ce chapitre xD. Il me fait tripper... N'oubliez pas qui l'écrit... SMS xD

-

* * *

-

-

Le problème n'as jamais été de savoir comment je pouvais malgré tout t'aimer encore... mais plutôt comment aurais-je pu ne pas t'aimer? Mon corps, et mon coeur étaient en parfait accord sur mes sentiments pour toi... En dépit de tout ce que tu m'as fait subir tout ce temps... Je t'aimais, toujours... Et qui sait.. Je t'aimais même peut être un peu plus a chaque fois que tu me rejetais... Ne demandes pas pourquoi. Mon coeur avait des raisons, que je n'ai jamais découvert, ni compris... Sûrement a cause du fils rouge...

Te souviens-tu de cette journée là? Celle où après des journées et des journées passées enfermer dans ma chambre... Moi je n'ai pas oublié que ces moments là, tu m'avais laissé seul... Livré a moi-même... Peut être que tu ne voulais pas me blesser plus, mais ton indifférence, ton inaction m'ont fait mal... J'aurais pu mourir sous tes yeux tu n'aurais rien fait, pas vrais Reita? Mais je ne peux t'en vouloir... Si tu avais été gentil avec moi, si tu avais essayer quoi que ce soit... Je crois bien que ça aurais mal finit... J'en ai mit du temps a digéré tes deux gifles... Mais tu sais... Avec le temps on apprend a vivre avec, et je m'en suis accommodé... Même si je pouvais encore sentir la présence de ta mains heurtant ma joue, je ne t'en voulais plus tellement...

Alors j'ai accepter de vous suivre tout les quatre, en silence comme un pauvre chien qu'on compte abandonner... J'avais l'impression que je n'allais plus jamais revoir la lumière du jours tellement vous sembliez sérieux... Et toi tu ne disait pas un mot... Rien. Tu te tenais a distance de moi... Comme souvent,... Comme toujours.

Mais au lieu de ma mort prématuré, c'était une petite fête qui m'attendait. J'étais tellement heureux que je t'ai même oublié. Tout nos amis étaient là. Et eux, qui souriaient comme des diables... Ils m'avaient collé une peur bleu pour mieux me fêter mon anniversaire. Il y avais tellement de gens autour de moi, qui me souriaient, me parlaient, qui voulaient quelques choses... Si je n'étais pas aussi petit, je dirais, qu'ils avaient bien envie de savoir ce qui me restaient d'eux tous... Rien. Comme pour les autres. Je me souvenais que de toi. Mais ce n'étais pas un soucis, et je profitais de la multitude des gens pour essayer de rigoler, de m'égayer un peu. Je ne savais même pas où tu était, et c'était la première fois que je m'en fichais pas mal... Tout ce que je voulais, c'était que ce moment dure toujours. Tout ses gens qui m'aimaient étaient là, et m'entouraient. Que demander de plus ? Sinon ta présence et ton amour? Mais bien sûr je ne les aurais pas... Alors toute la soirée, j'ai joué a faire semblant de pas te connaître, c'est ce que tu voulais non? Que je te lâche les basket ... Alors voilà, j'apprenais a découvrir mes amis. J'ai toujours aimé que les gens m'aiment... Est-ce si mauvais que ça? Je ne crois pas nan...

Mais l'heure avançaient, et le gâteau arriva... Des fraises? Évidement qu'il n'y en avait pas. Ils avaient pensé à ce détails. Et ça me mettais du baume au coeur. Il était si beau, et si grand ce gâteau, qu'à côté, j'étais tout petit. Je me rappelle qu'il me fallut une chaise pour le dépasser et pouvoir souffler dessus... Ils étaient tous beau a me chanter joyeux anniversaire... Mais toi... où étais-tu?

Je ne t'ai pas vu de la soirée... Et quand il fallut éteindre ses belles bougies qui me chauffaient le visage, je ne pouvais que pensé a toi... Où était-tu? Que faisait-tu? Avec qui tu était? Je ne pouvais te décoller de mon être, et je les ai souffler plutôt rapidement. Mais sait-tu ce que j'ai souhaité? J'ai souhaité qu'un jours, toi et moi soyons enfin réunit, que si cette histoire de fils rouge était vrais, que tu arrêterais de tourné autour du pot, et qu'on serais enfin « nous ». Rien ne s'est passé... Quand j'ai ré-ouvert les yeux... Tu n'étais toujours pas là... Et dans mon coeur, je sentais cette solitude me reprendre. Sait-tu comme ça fait mal de se sentir seul et abandonner? Alors j'ai sourit aux autres, j'ai étreins les autres, j'ai rigoler avec les autres... J'ai vécu sans toi. Et je n'aimais pas ça.

Je faisait semblant d'aller bien, semblant de m'intéresser a eux... Mais toutes mes pensées étaient tournés vers toi. Toi l'unique personne qui n'était pas là... Et ça me faisait si mal... Tellement mal... Je n'avais plus aucun goût a rigoler, a vivre avec eux... Ni même a faire semblant pour ne pas les blesser... Après un ultime effort pour ouvrir tout mes cadeaux, je finit par prendre la tangente... Il me fallait de l'air... Et surtout, un endroit tranquille pour pleurer. J'avais besoin de pleurer ton absence. Pourquoi n'était-tu pas là? Pourquoi m'avais-tu planter là tout seul avec mon amour? Alors que t'atteignit enfin la porte de sortit, que ma mains était sur la poignet, que je comptais l'ouvrir et m'en aller aussi simplement que j'étais venu, une voix parvint a mes oreilles... Cette voix... C'était la tienne.

**« Attends. »**

Quoi? Même pas une insulte? Pas une phrase blessante? Rien de tout cela? Pourquoi ton style était soudainement épuré? Je n'en avais aucune idée. A vrai dire, mon coeur avait faillit lâcher en entendant ce simple mots, je ne voulais que toi et tu le savais parfaitement. Doucement, je levèrent mes yeux vers toi, avait-tu passé toute la soirée dans ce fichus escaliers? Je crois que je ne le saurais jamais... Mais peut m'importait, je te regardait, j'attendais une réaction, mais rien. Alors aussi doucement que mes yeux s'étaient levés, j'allais me libéré de tout ça en abaissant la poignet. Mais ta voix... encore elle...

**« Attends je te dit! »**

A quoi jouait-tu? Que j'attends quoi? Tu ne parlais pas, ne bougeait pas! Et je voulais m'en aller. Je n'avais rien a attendre! Ni de toi! Ni de cet endroits triste! Et finalement malgré tout le bon sens du monde, je finit par lâcher cette putin de porte toujours fermé. Et tu me regardait fixement... Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Je ne savais même pas ce que je fichais là... Avais-je tenté de m'en aller comme un voleur? Oui. Y étais-je arrivé? Non. Pourquoi? A cause de toi. Mes yeux ne pouvaient plus se décoller des tiennes, et toi tu continuais a être immobile dans cet escaliers... Aurais-je dut m'avancer vers toi? Non. Je ne crois pas, et je ne l'ai pas fait. Mais je te rendais cette chose étrange dans notre regard... C'était la première fois que je te voyais comme ça... La première fois.

Et là, dans le silence le plus complet, malgré que non loin de nous régnait le chaos d'une fête, tu finit par te lever... Et... Me serrer dans tes bras. Il me fallut bien des secondes pour réalisé que moi, j'étais dans tes bras a toi... Que tu m'enserrais, que tu l'avais fait. Mes joues commencèrent très vite a devenir humides a cause de mes larmes qui coulaient... Et toi, tu semblais si doux... Si... Différents... Et moi je te serrais si fort, aussi fort que je pouvais... Je ne voulais pas que tu t'en ailles, je ne voulais pas que ça finisse.. Jamais! Tu étais a moi, tu étais miens... Pendant ce bref instant... Et ses mots... Pourquoi me les susurrer a l'oreille? Pourquoi? Voulais-tu me tuer?

**« Tu est l'homme de ma vie, et tu seras a jamais le seul qui compte pour moi. Je t'aimerais toujours. »**

Que devais-je répondre? Que pouvais-je répondre? Il n'y avais rien a dire. Quand Reita faisait les choses, il ne les faisaient jamais a moitié, et ça, ça en faisait largement partie. Et moi j'étais là comme un con muet dans tes bras, a te serrer si fort pour te faire comprendre a quel point je t'aimais, à quel point je ne savais plus quoi dire... Ces mots que j'attendais, je ne les avaient jamais imaginé aussi fort, et aussi tendre. Et mon coeur qui battais a un rythme pas possible, oh Reita, je t'en pris, reste avec moi... C'est tout ce que je voulais... A ce moment là... Je croyais que mon voeux s'était déjà réalisé... Que toi et moi étions de nous réconcilier... Mais avant même que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, tu m'avais lâcher, abandonner, et quitter de nouveau... Mais Où pouvais-tu bien aller? Je ne me souviens plus tellement de comment se finit la soirée... Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'étais tellement heureux que j'aurais pu casser les pieds de millions de voisins en criant mon bonheurs... Et je n'avais de cesse de te courir après, de vouloir être près de toi, de vouloir te toucher, de vouloir toi... Et je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi tu semblais a nouveau t'éloigner de moi. Je ne le sut qu'un peu plus tard... Quand toi et moi furent tout seul a la maison, dans notre maison qui ne tarda pas a redevenir TA maison. J'étais si heureux... Et je me souviens que je t'ai volé un baiser en passant la porte... Et je me souviens que tu souriait et tirait la tronche en même temps... Reita normal quoi. Et la porte claqua. Par habitude, je me retourna vers toi, et te sourit... Mais toi, tu semblais vraiment pas content... Comme si tu avais changer depuis ce moment là... Et moi qui te fixait avec des grands yeux pleins d'espoirs, tu finit par avouer la vérité...

**« Arrêtes! Ne recommence plus jamais ça! Je suis pas ton homme, alors ne fait pas comme si on était ensembles car on ne l'est pas! »**

Je comprenais plus très bien... Qui m'avais pris mon Reita? Qui m'enlevais mon cadeaux aussi vite? Qui avait bien put être aussi cruel en cet instant? Je ne comprenais pas.

**« Mais... Mais Reita...Tu... Tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais et moi je t'aime! »**

Je ne voulais pas te contredire... mais c'était tellement illogique... Tu m'aimais, je t'aimais... Aussi sûrement que un et un font deux, toi et moi aurait dut faire « nous »... Au lieu de ça, tu t'éloignais, et me repoussait encore... Comme si je n'en avais pas déjà pris assez dans la figure..

**« Je te l'ai dit parce que c'est ce que tu voulais entendre! Maintenant lâche moi avec tes conneries! »**

Maman... Papa... Gazemans... Aidez moi a comprendre... Pourquoi ce montrait-il aussi cruel? Pourquoi me faisait-il ça? Et cet éclat dans ses yeux tout a l'heure, je ne l'ai pas inventé! Ce long moment où il attendais, je ne l'ai pas inventé non plus! Et ce ton si sincère, et aimant, tout ça était vrais! Alors pourquoi? POURQUOI LE SORT S'ACHARNE CONTRE MOI?

Je me souviens plus très bien si tu était là ou pas... Tout ce que je me souviens, c'est d'être tomber sur le sol, et de m'être mit a pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps... Mais toi tu étais où pendant tout ce temps? M'entendais-tu pleurer? N'en avais tu pas marre d'être la cause de tout mes pleurs? Pourquoi? Pourquoi refusait-tu de m'aimer normalement? Moi je t'ai toujours attendu, pardonner, et aimer...

-

-

* * *

-

Alors voilà le dernier chapitre en lice! xD

_**Museelo :**_ **_Dans le chapitre précédent, y'a un troisième bonhomme dans la pièce, « l'amant » de Ruki, bien sur que c'est pas son amant, mais Reita malgré qui le croyais pas, il était tellement jaloux qu'il la foutu dehors après avoir baffer Ruki xD._**

Alors? Ce chapitre? Comment vous le trouvez? Moi j'aime bien, Et encore, le prochain il va être encore mieux xD Allez, profitez bien :)


	6. Ce Soir

**Titre de la Fic:** Comme pour la première fois.

**Titre du Chapitre: Ce soir**

**Titre complet : Ce soir qui changeas nos vies a jamais? Comme dans les Films Romantiques?**

**Auteur :** Keiko.Ayame.A (Bibi quoi )

**Couple **: ... Comme souvent... Comme toujours xD.

**Rating **: T

**Disclaimer **: Gazetto ne m'appartient toujours pas. L'histoire est mienne, et j'espère qu'elle n'arriveras jamais xDDD.

**Note**: Et voilà un chapitre tout meugnon tout plein que je n'aime plein de Sushis -ouais y'a un jeu de mots xD Nems, Sushis? Bon ok je sort xD-

Et bien voila! This Is Mine, and... I Love This! xD **POV DE REITA!**

-

* * *

-

-

Où j'étais? J'étais dans un merveilleux endroits, isolé de toi... Je pensait a nous, a toi et moi d'avant toute cette merde... Tu ne peux pas imaginer a quel point tu me manquait ce soir là... Je n'ai pas résister a l'envie de t'aimer. Pardonne moi j'ai toujours été faible pendant ton anniversaire. Je ne voulais pas t'entendre pleurer, je ne voulais pas te voir pleurer... Je voulais oublier que tu était là, juste me plonger dans mes souvenirs que je gardait jalousement en moi. Ces souvenirs ne me laissaient pas de marbre... Et tu n'as jamais soupçonner que peut être derrière ce silence froid, et cet abandon, je partageait ta peine, et pleurais avec toi. Je ne suis pas sans coeur Ruki... Et c'est bien ça qui causa ma perte, toi même tu sais...

Tout ces souvenirs emmagasiner dans ton esprit, emprisonner quelques part, dont tu garde seulement l'étrange impression qu'il y avais quelques choses a cet endroit... Tout ça je le sentais aussi... Rien qu'à te voir je sentais le fantôme de notre amour passé nous suivre partout. C'est pour ça que je voulais être seul. Je voulais le faire disparaître, chasser les démons, et remettre les compteurs a zéro... Seulement avec Dieu ce n'est pas si simple, et il n'aurais pas pu trouver pire punition que toi habitant avec moi. Tous ces derniers mois n'était rien comparé a l'enfer éternel ou autres... Vivre avec toi c'est beaucoup plus dur que tout ce qui existait au monde. Je savais. Et tu l'ignorais. Et quand mes yeux rencontraient les tiens, j'avais si mal de savoir, si mal de voir de l'amour dans ton regard... Je me sentais si mal Taka-Chan... Tellement mal que le monde aurais pu disparaître dans un trou noir que j'en aurais été si heureux. Heureux de ne plus te voir, de plus supporter tout ça. Les gens m'auraient dit : 'Pourquoi tu ne lui dit pas alors?' Parce que je ne voulais pas qu'il l'apprenne de ma bouche. Je n'avais rien a faire là dedans. Il ne l'aurais pas apprécié... Si il avais su tout ça... Et moi dans tout ça, je restait dans mon lit les yeux ouvert a penser a tout ça, et ses larmes qui voulaient coulé sur l'oreiller. Devais-je les retenir ou simplement les laisser coulées a leurs gré? Si tu savais combien j'aurais voulue t'embrasser le soir de ton anniversaire... J'aurais tellement voulue agir comme ton homme... Mais je devais penser a toi... Désolée si je t'ai blessé, c'était involontaire. Je ne savais plus très bien ce que je devais, pouvais et voulais faire. Partager entre tout ses sentiments, j'ai du me laisser aller. Pardon.

Et pendant que je me nettoies les yeux sur l'oreiller qui doucement s'humidifie de petites gouttes salés je t'entends dans le couloir... Je sais que tu viens vers moi. Je sais que tu va te planter devant la porte pendant quelques temps... Que tu va m'écouter... Et repartir comme tu est venu. Cela fait des jours que ça dure depuis ce soir là. C'était cruel, et tes aller-retours me le montre bien. J'ai compris alors cesse ton manège. Mais non. Cette fois-ci tu a le courage d'ouvrir la porte. Pourquoi je n'ai pas pensé a verrouiller? Peut être parce qu'on a jamais eut besoin de ça entre nous... Et tu reste là a me regarder te tourner le dos... A peine le temps d'essuyer mes yeux avant que tu n'ouvres. Évidement, je te lances un

**« Dég-... »**

**« -ages! Ouais je sais.» **

Je t'entends respiré bruyamment... Dis en as-tu marre de notre jeu? J'aimerais abandonner... Mais après toi. S'il te plais cesse de m'aimer maintenant et j'arrêterais de te faire du mal. Cesse tout ça et peut être que dans dix ans on en riras ensembles... Mais plus j'y pense, et moins j'y crois... Tes yeux remplient de larmes, combien de temps tiendront-ils a ce rythme-là?

**« Tu pourrais dire : 'Décampe! C'est ma chambre! Laisse moi de l'intimité! Je t'aime pas, et je t'aimerais jamais pas la peine d'essayer de me violer' ou ce genre de connerie... Mais nan, tu te contente de 'Dégages' tout le temps.. Tu devrais penser a te recycler! »**

Crois-tu que l'humour serve a quelques choses en ce soir? Je voudrais seulement pleurer jusqu'à m'endormir, comme chaque soir depuis que est revenu. Sort de cette pièce, sort, et ne reviens plus... Je préfère même t'entendre faire des va-et-viens dans le couloirs que te sentir aussi près! Que de sentir ton délicat parfum dans ma chambre. Laisse moi en paix.

**« Jerte d'ici ou je te refait le portrait! »**

C'est marrant... A force de t'insulter, je n'y arrive plus... Toi-même tu n'y crois plus, pas vrais? Je suis tellement peu convaincant, mais peut être que tu comprendras que tu ne doit pas être là. Peut être? Bien sûr que non. Ruki n'as jamais rien compris, et toi non plus. Pourquoi ça changerais maintenant? Tandis que je me sèche a nouveau discrètement les yeux, je sais que tu t'approches de mon lit.. que tu t'approches de moi. J'ai beau te tourner le dos, te dire de dégager, d'envoyer balader, tu persiste... Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu persistait... Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je comprenais a quel point tu pouvais m'aimer pour subir tout ça en silence, et continuer. Tout comme je pouvais t'aimer aussi fort ce soir dans cette chambre. Et tu te glissa dans mes draps...

**« Je dort dans ton lit ce soir! Que tu veuilles ou pas! »**

**« Très bien. Je décampe alors. »**

C'est facile de te fuir. Sans te regarder une seule fois, même dans l'obscurité je n'aurais pas supporter de voir ton sourire fier sur tes lèvres, je me saisit de la couette, et de mon oreiller, prêt a partir, et je partait, quand tu dit.

**« Nan! Je veux dormir avec toi! »**

**« On n'est pas un couple. Et on le seras jamais. Alors soit tu dégages de mon lit, de ma chambre, et de ma maison, soit c'est moi qui part, mais je ne supporterais pas un jours de plus avec toi. T'as compris là ou je vais devoir t'expliquer ça clairement? »**

Désolé. Mais il y a tellement de choses qui tourne dans ma tête, tellement d'amour qui tourne dans mon coeur... Et ta présence qui me fait si mal. Je ne vais pas bien. Je ne suis pas bien. Je ne suis pas fait pour toi. Rend-toi compte! Le fils rouge n'existe pas. Ou quelqu'un l'as coupé il ya quelques temps... Je te fixes, mais tu ne sembles jamais d'accord avec moi. Pourquoi ça ne m'étonnes pas?

**« D'accord. Demain je sort de ta vie! Mais ce soir tu dort avec moi! Sinon je vais le dire aux autres et ils vont te faire mal! »**

Tu n'as jamais été convaincant Taka-Chan. Et a te voir comme ça a bouder, je n'ai qu'une envie... Embrasser ton adorable visage, tes douces lèvres, et profiter de toi. Comment pourrais-je résister toute une nuit avec toi? C'est impossible... Et puis de toute façon, les autres ne pourraient pas me faire aussi mal que toi. Personnes n'as jamais atteint mon coeur a ce point là, personne n'arriveras jamais a me tuer d'un simple regard comme toi.

**« Tu ne fait peur a personne tu sais? »**

**« Au moins j'ai essayé, nan? C'est ce qui compte! »**

Et toi qui me fixes plein d'espoir... Je me hais de faire ça... Mais en même temps j'en ai tellement envie. Il faut que je puisse au moins m'accorder ça. Au moins profité de toi quand tu dort. J'aimerais te regarder dormir, comme je le faisait parfois avant.

**« Ta gueules! Tu me touches pas! Tu me parles pas! En faite... Tu fait comme si tu n'était pas là! »**

**« Promis, tu verras pas la différence. »**

Heureusement que je t'ai dit de te taire! Finalement je retourne dans mon lit, et je me remet sous la couette et te tourne le dos... Mais rien que t'entendre respirer me fait frissonner, et cette présence a mes côtés dans le lit, cette présence qui me manquait et ton parfum qui me hante... C'est dur de me retenir. Mon corps n'as qu'une envie, se retourner et t'enlacer. Te prendre dans mes bras, sentir ton corps contre moi, respirer ton odeur et sentir tes cheveux me caresser le visage. Alors je fermes les yeux si fort... Mais toi, tu n'écoutes jamais ce que je dit.

**« Dis... Tu dort? »**

Non. Je ne dort pas. Je pense a toi. Je pense a moi. Et je ne trouves pas le sommeil... Et t'entendre ne m'aide pas du tout... Mais je ne répondrais pas... Tu finiras bien par t'endormir avant moi... Du moins je l'espère fortement. Mais tu me ne me laisse pas en paix. Tu n'en fait qu'à ta tête, comme toujours. Ce qui m'horripile, et que j'aime chez toi. Je faisait peut être semblant de dormir... Mais j'ai bien sentit que tu regardait si je dormais vraiment. Je t'ai sentit te rapprocher... Et c'était pas la meilleure idée que tu ai eut tout ça... C'était plus fort que toi pas vrais? Comme moi le soir de ton anniversaire. Tu sais, j'ai sentit tes doigts me caresser les cheveux... Je suis pas totalement stupide... Et ma joue, et... Et tu ne semble pas comprendre le japonais... Fallait-il que je te parles en Français? Mais je préférais largement t'écouter me dire tout bas alors que tu te perdait dans ma sublime chevelure blonde platine totalement décoloré et artificielle.

**« Tu est l'homme de ma vie aussi. Et personne, pas même toi, ne m'empêcheras de t'aimer. Je t'aimerais toute ma vie tu sais. Et si il faut que je passe ma vie a courir après toi, tu peut compter sur moi. Je t'attendrais Rei-Chan. Je t'attendrais, et je serais toujours là pour toi. »**

Sait-tu combien il est dur de retenir ses larmes quand l'homme que l'on aime nous sort des choses aussi belles, et nous regarde fixement comme tu devais le faire? peut être pas... Mais moi je le savais parfaitement. Et je me mordait la langue pour ne pas pleurer. Je ne voulais pas pleurer devant toi, ni même que tu le voies ou l'entende. Je devais rester a tes yeux l'homme sans coeur, le méchant de l'histoire. C'était le but de toute ça. Je ne dit rien. J'attendis seulement que tu retournes là bas, que tu t'endormes. Je voulais que tu t'endormes... Mais au lieu de ça, tu m'enlaçait. Tu voulais quoi de moi? Un peu de tendresse? J'imagine bien, mais même si j'aurais voulue que cela dur, tu devais y mettre un terme. Alors je fit semblant de me réveillé un peu... Effet instantanée. Tu avait fuit a l'autre bout du lit. Ce que j'aime quand tu m'écoutes. Pourquoi tu ne le fait pas aussi souvent? Qui sait, peut être je serais plus gentil après?

Après quelques minutes passés, ta respiration se fit plus lente...Tu dormais. Enfin, tu devais dormir. Et malgré tout ce que je me disait, j'ai prit le risque. Je suis aller jusqu'à toi. Et dans le plus complet des silences, j'ai fait ce qui me manquait depuis si longtemps. Je t'ai pris dans mes bras, j'ai put enfin sentir ton parfum de plus près, te sentir contre moi, peau contre peau, et regarder ton si beau visage endormit totalement détendu. Pardonne moi d'avoir été aussi faible, mais l'appel de ton corps était bien trop fort, il fallait que tu soit aussi près de moi, il me fallait toi dans mes bras... Peut être qu'on est pas fait l'un pour l'autre... Mais il y a bien une chose que je sais... C'est que tu était fait pour mes bras. Tu y trouvais parfaitement ta place c'est tout. Moi je te regardait dormir, sans pouvoir m'empêcher de poser de temps en temps un baiser dans ton cou... Et si tu ne dormais pas? Tant pis, demain tu seras partit. N'est-ce pas?

Dis Ruki... Ce soir là pourquoi ton visage souriait pendant que tu dormais? Faisait-tu semblant de dormir? ... M'aimais-tu au point d'oublier tout le passé? de tout pardonner encore et encore? Après tout ce que je t'ai fait subir... Pourquoi je faisait tout ça? Pourquoi alors que tu m'aimais aussi fort, que je t'aimais?...

-

-

* * *

-

Et voilà xD. Un beau petit chapitre de chiootte, bien niais comme j'aime quoi xD. Han, c'est tellement beau. Han Reita qui se réveille enfin xD! Putin il était temps xD Merci a _**Dieu**_ de refaire ses apparitions dans mes fictions xD ça faisait longtemps _**Mein Gott**_ xD

De rien _**Museelo**_, c'est un plaisir d'expliquer a quelqu'un qui veut comprendre xD

_-Reita, ohh Reita... Pourquoi donc est tu Reita? Renie ton noms et **BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP** – Censurer pour cause de total délire xD On se revoit au prochain chapitre pas vrais? xD_


	7. Parce que c'est toi

**Titre de la Fic:** Comme pour la première fois.

**Titre du Chapitre: Parce que c'est toi.  
**

**Titre complet : Parce que c'est toi... Je ferais n'importe quoi.  
**

**Auteur :** .A (Bibi quoi )

**Couple **: Parce que.. eux je les aimes vraiment beaucoup 3

**Rating **: T

**Disclaimer **: Gazetto ne m'appartient toujours pas. L'histoire est mienne, et j'espère qu'elle n'arriveras jamais xDDD.

**Note **: **POV de RUKi **(vous avez compris le principe je pense xD)

Ouais, normalement, je vais peut être pondre un OS bien niaiseux bientôt... Entre maintenant et la fin des vacances de nowel en faite xD.

Sur ce bonne lecture.

-

* * *

-

-

Bien sûr que je ne dormais pas. J'avais tellement attendu ce moment. Celui où tu me montrerais enfin qu'au plus profond de toi que tu m'aimais encore. Plus fort que les mots, plus doux que ses derniers temps. Simplement te sentir miens, tout en sachant que tu ne m'avouerais jamais en face, que tu m'aimais. Peut être que c'était malhonnête de faire semblant de dormir. Mais j'avais besoin de ça, de ta douceur, de tes lèvres sur mon corps, de ta présence a mes côtés, pour croire qu'un jours peut être; oui... Qu'un jours prochain on serais a nouveau ensembles pour de vrai. J'ai tellement rêvé a nous. J'ai tellement fait d'effort pour que tu me reviennes, que j'en ai même accepter de m'éloigner de toi. C'était ce que tu voulais non? Tu voulais que je parte de chez toi, alors je partais.

Ce matin-là, juste après ta petite et honteuse déclaration muette, je me retrouvais dans cette chambre; celle que tu avais accepté que je squatte, et je faisait mes valises. Quant à toi, tu dormait certainement encore. Tu devais être si fatigué, après avoir passé presque toute la nuit a rester éveillé. Du moins je suppose, puisque jusqu'à ce que je m'endormes, tu étais encore si doux avec moi. Sait-tu comme il est dur de se séparé de l'homme de sa vie? Sait-tu ce que cela fait de se dire qu'on doit partir? Mais comme dit un proverbe français "Il faut se quitter souvent, pour s'aimer toujours". Tu m'aimeras toujours si je te quitte maintenant? Viendras-tu me retenir a la dernière seconde? J'aurais aimé que tu fasse irruption dans ma chambre, et que tu me demande de rester, encore un peu, avec toi. Mais tu ne viendras pas n'est-ce pas?.... Et tu n'est pas venu. C'était si ... prévisible.

J'aurais put te provoquer encore, rester ici. Rester dans ton lit a dormir bien sagement, jusqu'à ce que tu me jettes encore une nouvelle fois. Mais tu sais, malgré ma volonté inébranlable, et cette envie que tu m'aimes encore, que tu m'aimes a nouveau; malgré tout ça... Je n'y arrivais plus. J'ai tellement voulue croire qu'on était fait l'un pour l'autre, que de désillusions en désillusions, de pleurs en pleurs, je me suis blessé. Et au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, je sentait cette douleur sourde se faire de plus en plus bruyante et présente. J'ai toujours eut de l'espoir, de la volonté... Mais ce n'étais pas ça qui viendrais me sauver. La volonté, et l'espoir ne m'enlaceraient pas le soir, ne m'embrasseraient pas, ne me diraient pas de mots doux, ne me rendraient pas le sourire. Rien ne pouvais remplacer ton être. Rien a part peut être ... Toi. Je t'aimais, mais peut être un peu trop. Je ne sais pas ce qui faisait le plus mal entre le fait que tu me repousses sans arrêts alors que tu m'aimais, ou le fait que malgré toi, tu me donnais de l'espoir, et me l'arrachais presque aussitôt. Peut-t-on réellement manqué de quelques choses quand on a rien possédé? Ou souffrons-nous le plus quand on nous enlèves injustement ce qu'on nous a donné juste quelques temps, quelques secondes auparavant? Je n'arrive plus a faire semblant. Je n'arrive plus a croire que tu comprendras un jours que tu m'aimes encore. Je n'ai pus la force. Alors j'abandonne. Tu ne veut pas m'aimer, ou du moins, tu ne veux pas l'avouer. Très bien. Je ne te dérangerais pus jamais. C'est ce que j'avais décidé ce matin-là en me levant, après t'avoir regarder dormir, tel un ange, pendant un moment bien trop court, selon moi. J'allais partir. Et que tout les Dieux, les Anges, les Démons, et le Diable m'en soient témoins. Je partirais, la tête haute, mais le cœur meurtries. Je ne flancherais pas. Je ne te laisserais pas me retenir. Même si tu essayerais, je résisterais.

Notre amour était impossible alors? Moi qui pensait sérieusement qu'un fils rouge nous reliait, je m'étais peut être trompé. Peut être, qu'avec le temps, il s'était fragilisé, et peut être qu'avec toute mes interventions, il avait finit par céder. Ça devait être ça. J'avais finit par briser ce que nous reliait, a force de vouloir te rapprocher de moi. Comme un maître qui tirais trop sur la laisse... Tu avais finit par fuir loin de moi. Que puis-je faire pour que tout recommence encore? Que fait un maître quand son chien disparaît? Que dois-t-on faire quand notre amour s'en va? Devais-je te laisser t'en aller, ou essayer encore de te retenir, coûte que coûte? Tu vois Rei, je n'ai jamais aimé me poser autant de questions. Je n'ai jamais aimé me demander ce que j'aurais dut faire.

J'ai si mal. Pourquoi j'ai décidé d'accepter et de partir? Et voilà que maintenant je pleure a nouveau. Cette histoire ne m'apporte rien, pas assez. Je veux que tu m'aimes. Je veux que tu m'aimes et que tu me le montres. S'il te plais... Aime-moi. J'ai tellement besoin de ton amour. Et c'est les yeux embrumés par mes larmes, que je finit de boucler ma valise. Je vais vraiment te quitter et partir. Où ? Je ne sais pas encore. Je trouverais bien un des Gazemans qui s'occuperait de moi. Après tout, ils avaient l'air tellement pressés que je me souviennes d'eux. Cela ne pourrais que me faire le plus grand bien, ne? J'arrêterais enfin de penser a toi, et j'apprendrais des choses sur ce qu'étais ma vie avant tes yeux troublant de l'hôpital. Et qui sait.. Peut être... Oui Peut être bien que tu reviendras vers moi. Peut être bien que tu te rendras compte a quel point je te manques. A quel point tu nous as détruit. Tu sais, je n'avais pas plus de courage que toi. Seulement je croyais fort a mon rêve. C'est peut être, ça qui me blessait au fond.

Et dans la silencieuse maison, je descendait ma petite valise, tout en me demandant encore, pourquoi je le faisait. Était-ce parce que tu le voulais? Ou parce qu'il le fallait. J'étais encore un peu perdu dans tout ça. Mais je savais a qui téléphoner, a qui demander de m'héberger. C'était déjà une bonne nouvelle. Et si je ne faisait pas tellement de bruit, ce n'était non pas pour ne pas te réveillé, mais plutôt par peur de t'affronter. Et si tu décidait de me retenir? J'avais beau avoir des résolutions, je savais parfaitement qu'à chaque fois je me faisait avoir, noyé dans tes yeux si beaux. Et malgré mes précautions, je savais que tu venait de te réveiller. Je pouvais t'entendre aller dans ma chambre. T'attendais-tu a m'y trouver? Comme si cette nuit n'avais été qu'un doux rêve l'un pour l'autre? Je sais que j'ai promis de passer ma vie a te courir après, et je n'ai pas décidé de m'arrêter. Seulement je n'en pouvais plus. Comment, malgré tout, on pouvais s'accrocher a un rêve et continuer d'y croire, envers et contre tout? Il fallait sûrement être fort, très fort, et avoir beaucoup de volonté. Ce n'étais pas mon cas, et apparemment, ce n'étais pas non plus le tiens; puisque petit a petit tu me cédais. Certains dirons que c'était stupide de partir maintenant, mais c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Cela devait être la meilleure chose a faire. Je voulais continuer de croire qu'il serais possible que tu me reviennes.

Les battements de mon cœur se firent plus présents quand je te vis entrer dans le salon. Je n'avais pas encore finit de tout préparé, et tu étais là. Déjà là. Qu'aurais-je put bien te dire? Je fermais les yeux, te tournant le dos, espérant que tu comprendrais combien il était dur pour moi de te voir, sans que j'ai a te le dire. Mais il semblait qu'on arrivais jamais a ce comprendre. Ou alors tu décidait de me faire encore mal, de briser un peu plus mon cœur, mon rêve, et tout cet amour pour toi. Tu aurais beau tout faire, rien, je dit bien, RIEN, n'arrêterais mon cœur de battre pour toi. C'était toi et pas un autre. Je le savait parfaitement. Tandis que je me cramponnait a cette fichu valise, pour avoir la force de te résister; le son de ta voix dans ce silence, me fit quand même sursauter.

**« Tu t'en vas? »**

Je me devais d'être fort. J'avais besoin de panser mes blessures infligé par toi, et mon entêtement.

**« Je t'avais promis de décamper aujourd'hui. Et c'est ce que je fait. Tu entendras plus parler de moi, puisque c'est ce que tu veux. »**

Mon amour, est-ce que cela te surprenais que je fasse ce que je dise? Pourquoi était-tu là? Comptait-tu dire ou faire quelques choses pour me retenir? Ou pour me faire décamper? Comment devais-je interprété ton silence là? Si j'avais le courage, je te demanderais de me retenir. Si j'avais le courage, je te dirais que je veux rester tout près de toi, même si ça me fait mal. Mais je n'ai pas le courage. Et je peut seulement me taire en attendant qu'il arrive. Je t'en pris. Je t'en supplie, si tu m'aimes un peu, je t'en pris.. Dis quelques choses. N'importe quoi, mais dis-moi quelques choses. J'ai tant envie d'entendre ta voix une dernière fois. J'ai tant envie que tu m'enserre dans tes bras puissants, que tu m'embrasse... Une dernière fois. C'est pathétique a dire. Je sais que je ne vais pas mourir, que sûrement on se reverras, mais j'ai ce manque au fond de moi. Tu est là et je manque déjà de toi. Ce n'est pas une illusion ce froid dans mon cœur. Ce n'est pas une illusion. Je sais que tu m'aimes. Montre le. Même si je m'en vais, même si j'essaye de résister, montre moi que tu tiens, ne serais-ce qu'un tout petit peu, a moi.

**« Et tu attends quoi pour partir en faite? »**

Et mon cœur se brise un peu plus. Comment. Mais comment peut-tu te conduire comme ça, même maintenant. N'as-tu pas compris que je partais pour de vrai? J'en avais les larmes au yeux. Comme le soir de mon anniversaire. Tu te conduit pareille. Toujours. Tout le temps. Je sais que j'ai cherché tout ça. Que souvent, j'ai forcé tes bras, et poussé dans tes retranchements, mais je t'en pris... Montre-moi que tu m'aimes. Je t'en pris Reita. Si tu savait a quel point je souffre, tu ne ferais pas ça.

Que quelqu'un me pince, ou me gifle, que je me réveille de ce cauchemar. Pitié, laissez moi me réveillé. Faites en sorte que ça ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve. Je ne veux pas te quitter. Je ne veux plus. Je veux seulement être avec toi. Mais pourquoi! Pourquoi je n'arrive plus a te supplier de m'aimer? Je t'aime tellement que ça me tue.

**« J'attends... que... Kai... vienne me chercher. »**

Dis-moi, ça te fait plaisir de savoir que je pleure? Prends-tu ton pied a me faire souffrir comme ça? Je sais que tu les as entendus, les trémolos dans ma voix. Je sais que tu sais que je pleure. Et tu ne fait jamais rien pour m'en arrêter.

A ce moment là, j'aurais donné tout ce que j'avais pour que tu me prennes dans tes bras. J'aurais même été jusqu'à vendre mon âme au Diable pour toi. Te rendais-tu compte a quel point tu pouvais me faire du mal? Ce que tu faisait derrière mon dos, je n'en savais rien. Et tout ce que je pouvais entendre, c'était mon cœur appelant désespérément le tiens. Qu'avais-je pu bien faire dans le passé pour que tu agisse comme ça envers moi?

Ce silence entre nous, devenait de plus en plus pesant. Tu ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, et moi je tentais vainement de m'accrocher, en resserrant un peu plus mon emprise sur ma valise. Tu ne trouvais rien a me dire, pas même un tout petit mot. Rien. Chaque secondes semblait durer une éternité. Et moi dans cette éternité remplie de toi, j'avais de plus en plus de mal a ne pas craquer. J'avais de plus en plus mal a l'idée que tu ne faisait rien pour que je reste. Comment pouvais-tu me regarder sans essayer de me retenir? Comment pouvais-tu déjà oublié hier soir? Toi et moi dans ton lit, c'était du réel. Je n'avais pas imaginer tes bras m'enlacer, ni tes lèvres me couvrir de baisers. Pour quels raisons obscure continuais-tu a me repousser constamment?

Et ton silence qui n'en pouvait plus de durer, se rompit soudainement, nous sortant de notre torpeurs. Tu finit enfin par t'en aller pour lui ouvrir, pendant que j'essayais de gommer mes larmes. Il remarqua très vite l'ambiance tendu entre toi et moi. Il savait qu'on avait pas finit de tout se dire... Et prit sur lui de s'occuper de toutes mes affaires, avant de simplement nous laisser, en nous informant qu'il allait gentiment m'attendre dehors. J'en avais pas finit avec toi. Je ne voulais pas partir sans que tu saches tous ce que j'avais sur le cœur.... Seulement... Ton silence me blessait tellement... Et tes mots encore plus..

**« Je crois qu'il est temps que tu partes... Ne le fait pas trop attendre. »**

Comment pouvais-tu me dire ça? Voulais-tu vraiment que je m'en ailles pour toujours? A ce moment là, je n'ai pas fait attention au ton peut être triste que tu pouvais avoir... Non. Il y avais toute cette colère, cette frustration en moi qui ne demandait qu'a sortir... Toute ma peine... Je t'ai fait face, les larmes a nouveau au yeux, et le cœur toujours en miettes.. Je n'ai sut que te crier dessus..

**« MAIS PUTAIN! T'as pas l'air de comprendre que je m'en vais!.. Pour de bon... On se verras plus jamais.. Tu entends?... Je part... N'as-tu rien a me dire? ... Ne veux-tu pas me retenir ?... Je t'en pris ... Reita.... Retiens moi... »**

Mais tu ne dis rien. Pour bien te faire comprendre, je partit en direction de la porte... Je voulais tellement que tu me retiennes... Je voulais tellement que tu m'aimes... Pourquoi tout était toujours si compliqué entre nous? Pourquoi n'acceptais-tu pas simplement de m'aimer comme j'étais? On aurais put vivre de si belles choses ensembles... Au lieu de ça, je me retrouvais là, devant cette fichu porte a te regarder.... J'attendais un geste, un mot de ta part... Mais tu ne fit rien... Comme d'habitude.. J'aurais dut le prévoir... Tu n'avais jamais voulue que j'entre dans ta vie. Je m'accrochais a la poignet pour ne pas tomber. Je sentais mes jambes flancher sous mon être vide... Et cette douleur dans mon cœur. Je me sentais si mal. Je me sentais mourir sous ton silence.

**« C'est la dernière fois... Que je te supplie... Reita... Je t'en supplie... si tu m'aimes... Ne serais-ce qu'un peu... Juste un tout petit peu... Je t'en supplie... Retiens moi... Ne me laisse pas partir... Retiens moi... »**

Et le résultat était toujours le même... Je venait de mettre mon coeur a nu... Pour rien?... Je te suppliait de me retenir.... J'aurais pu me jeter a ton cou et te demander de m'aimer que tu n'aurais pas bouger... Pas vrai? Alors comme ça, tout n'étaient que mensonges et illusions? Depuis le début tu mentais en faisant semblant? Qu'avais-je fait pour mériter tout ça? Pourquoi il fallait que mon cœur ne battes que pour toi, que mes yeux aient tellement besoins de te voir?...C'était comme ça que j'allais partir? Dans l'indifférence la plus totale? Et moi qui voulais partir la tête haute, c'était rater. Je n'avais plus rien. Et le plus important c'était que j'allais te perdre pour toujours... J'étais prêt a tout pour toi, et même ce tout ne servait plus a rien....

Si tu avais esquisser un geste envers moi... Je le sait... Je l'ai vu... Mais je ne voulais pas d'un geste manqué. Je voulais que tu viennes, et que tu me retiennes vraiment! Je voulais que tu me montres a quel points tu pouvais m'aimer... Tout comme je venais de le faire. Je voulais seulement que tu m'aimes, comme tout les jours avants cet accident de voiture.. Je voulais tellement de choses pour toi et moi que j'en ai peut être oublié la réalité... Tu ne m'aimais pas. Du moins... Tu ne m'aimais plus. Je me sentais tellement seul monde a cet instant.. Il n'y avais plus rien qui me rattachais a la vie. Je ne vivais que dans l'espoir qu'un jours on serais réunit... Au lieu de ça, j'allais passer la porte, et devoir t'oublier. Mais jamais je ne pourrais t'oublier. Jamais... J'attendrais toujours un geste de toi. J'attendrais toujours que tu viennes me chercher, et que tu te dévoiles. J'attendrais avec mes souvenirs comme compagnies. Je repenserais a tes baisers innocents d'hier, a ce matin là où tu m'as embrasser. Je repenserais sans cesses a ton être, sans jamais oublié le moindre détails. A jamais tes yeux si magnétiques, tes lèvres rosés, ton bandeau si adorable, ta blondeur, et tout ce qui fait toi je m'en souviendrais. Jamais Reita... Jamais je ne t'oublierais.

Et c'est le cœur lourd et si dévasté par toi, que je m'apprêtais a sortir d'ici, a aller rejoindre celui qui m'attendais... Je franchissait la porte, quand ta mains se saisit de mon bras, et en une fraction de secondes... Je me retrouvais enfin dans tes bras, partageant le plus beau baiser qui puisse jamais exister sur terre. Je savais déjà ce que tout ça laissait présagé. Je pouvais le sentir, alors que nos lèvres fusionnaient... Je savais que tu n'allais pas me retenir. C'était ta façon de me dire adieux. C'était ça qui le rendait si merveilleusement beau, et douleurs a la fois. Cette douleurs, cette déchirure. Cette passion, cet amour. Je t'en voulais d'être si cruel... Et pourtant, je n'arrivais pas a me détacher de tes lèvres. C'était la première fois que tu m'embrassait. C'était la première fois. Si tu savais comme je souffrais, et comme j'étais tellement heureux a la fois... C'était étrange tout ses sentiments qui se mélangeaient. J'aurais voulue que ce moment dure éternellement. Qu'on reste collé l'un a l'autre a s'embrasser pour la vie... Sans que jamais viennes ce moment fatal où j'avais a m'en aller. Peut être... Oui peut être que je me trompais.. Peut être que tu me demanderais de rester. Qui sait?

Mes joues s'humidifièrent, et pourtant, je savais que je pleurais pas, pour une fois. J'ouvris légèrement les yeux, par peur de briser ce moment magique. Et là, je faillit mourir tellement cette connerie dans ma poitrine semblait exploser en milles morceaux... Je te voyais pleurer. Alors comme ça mon départ te faisait souffrir aussi... Mais pourquoi? Pourquoi tu ne me retenais pas? Tu n'avais qu'un seul mot a dire "Reste". Juste un mot et j'obéirais. Et mes larmes qui avaient cesser de couler, recommencèrent. Comment voulais-tu que je me sorte vivant de ton emprise sur moi? Comment résister a tout cet amour en moi qui ne demandait qu'a prendre soin de toi?

Je voulais de toi, encore et encore... Si j'avais pu, je me serais shooter a toi. J'ai tellement besoin de ta présence... Comment vivre sans toi? Dis moi... Comment feras-tu pour vivre sans moi? Mais tu rompit le baiser.

**« Il faut... Vraiment ... que tu partes... Part. S'il te plais... Va t'en.. »**

J'aurais put te demander des explications... Mettre longtemps a partir... Mais te voir pleurer m'as fait comprendre combien pour toi aussi il était dure de vivre ça. Même si je ne savais pour quels raisons tu ne voulais pas qu'on soit ensembles, je t'aimais beaucoup trop pour te voir te mettre dans un tel état. Malgré cette impression de mourir que je ressentait, et ce vide que tu créais, je devais être fort. Si ce n'étais pas pour moi, au moins pour toi. Alors j'ai seulement fait un petit sourire avant de passer la porte. Le reste? Je ne me souviens plus... Tout ce que je sais c'est que je t'ai pleurer pendant des jours, et des jours... J'avais si mal dans mon cœur. J'avais si mal de te sentir mal... Mais j'aurais bien aimé que tu m'expliques pourquoi tu refusait de m'aimer. Crois-tu qu'un jours je saurais ce que tu me cachais?

Savais-tu que quoi que tu fasse, j'aurais accepter d'être au près de toi? Même si tu avais été un monstre. Je t'aimais tellement a cette époque, que j'aurais tout donné, et tout fait pour un sourire de toi. J'avais toujours voulue qu'on soit ensemble, parce que ça me semblais logique. Mais je n'avais jamais voulue que tu souffres a cause de moi. Pourras-tu me pardonner un jours d'avoir été aussi naïf? Pourras-tu me pardonner de t'avoir fait souffrir au point d'en pleurer?

-

-

* * *

-

Alors les Jeunes? Comment vous trouver cette suite hein?

Je suis heureuse de l'avoir finie.. Nan parceque y'a un passage que j'ai du ré-écrire... Pas doué il avait sauter . Désolé hein xD.

En espérant que vous n'aimez... (Moi j'aime Kawai Ruki...) Rappelez vous, que c'est un POV de Ruki, et que forcément, il n'est pas omniscient, et ne vois pas tout, ne sait pas tout.. .C'est d'ailleurs l'intérêt du truc xD. moi j'aime beaucoup :) xD.

On se retrouver au chapitre d'après hein? (désolé, vous saurez pas encore ce que Rei lui a fait xD. Mais de toute façon, faut pas chercher bien loin hein xD. xDDDD)


	8. The End

**Titre de la Fic:** Comme pour la première fois.

**Titre du Chapitre: The End...**

**Titre complet : The End of You And Me? (La fin de toi et moi?)  
**

**Auteur :** .A (Bibi quoi )

**Couple **: Parce que.. eux je les aimes vraiment beaucoup 3

**Rating **: T

**Disclaimer **: Gazetto ne m'appartient toujours pas. L'histoire est mienne, et j'espère qu'elle n'arriveras jamais xDDD.

**Note **: Attention... Ceci est Toujours un** POV,** mais cette fois il est différent.

En faite, c'est la relation Reita/Ruki, vu par les différents personnages. Il y a seulement Aoi, Kai, et Ruwa. (Oui bon lui il est quasi pas là xD.)

* * *

Cela faisait quelques temps déjà, que Ruki n'habitais plus avec Reita. Il avait finit par enménager avec moi. Mon appartement était bien assez grand pour pouvoir accueillir un nain comme lui. C'est vrais que les premiers temps, c'était pas ça du tout. Même si il se cachait, je pouvais l'entendre pleurer au beau milieu de la nuit. Et inlassablement Reita était la cause de tout son mal-être. J'avais beau faire tout ce que je pouvais, il était impossible de lui tirer le moindre sourire, et encore moins de le faire rigoler. Depuis l'accident, je ne l'avais pas revut, et ça m'as fait un choque. Lui qui était si enjoué et décconneur d'habitude, semblait si calme, et si triste en permanence.

Mais aujourd'hui c'était l'anniversaire de Reita. J'avais hâte de pouvoir le revoir a nouveau. Ces derniers mois je ne l'avais quasiment pas vu du tout. Bon, c'est vrai qu'il devait prendre soin de Ruki, mais le groupe ne devaient pas en mourir pour autant. Comme disaient les Romains : "Alea Iacta Est". Il n'y avais plus qu'à espérer que tout s'arrange dans la tête du mioche-haut-comme-trois-pommes... J'aimerais tellement que le groupe soit ressoudé. Enfin bref...

C'est l'heure de la fête, et ce soir, nous sommes invités chez Kai pour l'anniversaire du Blondinet. J'ai hâte de goûter au Gateau de Kai, il doit être si bon... Un vrai régale miam. A l'heure où nous arrivons, il y a déjà pas mal de monde, peut être parce que a cause de Ruki nous sommes arriver en retard. Il avait si peu envie de venir, je vous raconte même pas.. C'était atroce. Il a fallut que je lui force la mains comme un malade pour qu'il se décide a bouger ses fesses. C'est vrai quoi, c'est une fête, y'auras Reita, mais il est pas obliger dans cette foule de monde de tomber sur lui, nan? Ah ces mecs, pire que des fillettes... Et c'est comme ça, qu'on retrouve Kai entrain de cuisiner, alors que la musique fait déjà trémousser quelques corps, et apparemment pas celui de Reita rester avec Kai. Mais où est passer Uruha? Je partit donc en chasse de l'homme au portes-jarretelles...

**.OoOo.**

Ruki venait d'entrer dans la cuisine. Il restais là contre l'encadrement, tout timide. J'aurais presque oublié que Reita était là. Mais cette tension piouuuf, c'est mauvais tout ça... Je m'approcha alors de mon petit Tortionnaire préféré, et lui annonça la bienvenu comme il se devait.. quant a Aoi, il ne perdait rien pour que je l'engueule, c'était quoi ça? A peine rentré qu'il partait déjà... N'importe quoi ses Gazemans. Reita quitta la pièce dans le silence le plus glaçant de toute l'histoire de l'humanité Reitayenne.

Je jeta un rapide coup d'oeil sur Ru-Chan... Il regardait l'endroit où Rei avait disparut avec cette tristesse dans son regards... Je ne comprendrais jamais comment ça avait put finir entre eux. Ils avaient l'air tellement heureux avant l'accident, tellement amoureux, et là... en quelques mois tout s'étaient envolés, et partit en fumée.. J'en avais mal pour Ruki. Il surprit alors mon regard et se mit a soupirer.

**« J'aurais jamais dût venir.»**

Il essaya de s'en aller, mais il ne le fallait pas! Je le rattrapa par le poignet, je n'aimais pas le voir si triste.

**« Ruki, je t'en pris, reste au moins jusqu'au gâteau... Tu me ferais pas l'affront de quitter cette maison sans goûter mon gâteau quand même? »**

Ses lèvres s'étirent en un fin sourire faux. Je savais que c'était peut être pas la meilleure chose a faire, mais il fallait bien que je fasse quelques choses. Je me mordit la lèvre inférieur, quand il fonça dans mes bras comme une fusée. Ruki avait vraiment un problème. Il me dit alors tristement.

**« Il ne m'aime plus... »**

Je pouvais sentir toute sa peine, et malgré ma bonne humeur, je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. Reita n'était pas vraiment le genre de personne que je connaissait par coeur. Il était bien trop compliqué et contradictoire. Essayer de deviner ce que Reita allait faire, c'était comme jouer au loto, aucune garantit de toucher le grolot. Et je ne voulais surtout pas donner de faux-espoir a Ruki. Il n'en avait vraiment pas besoin en ce moment. Je lui administra alors la plus grosse dose de réconfort que je pouvais, avant de lui conseiller de prendre du chocolat. C'était bien connue que le chocolat luttait contre la déprime.

Cela me faisait mal de le voir dans cet état, on aurais dit qu'un bulldozer lui avait détruit sa bonté et sa joie de vivre. Je soupira doucement avant de me remettre a cuisiner quand il quitta mes bras pour se lancer a la recherche des tablettes de chocolats, dont évidement je faisait la collection. Je ne savais pas trop quoi dire. Je devais avoir l'air trop concentrer a son goût, pour qu'il s'adresse a moi a nouveau.

**« Désolé... Je ne voulais pas que tu déprimes... »**

Ah non! Si en plus maintenant il se mettais a croire que c'était de sa faute tout les malheurs du monde, non! Je me retourna vers lui avec un grand et beau sourire habituel. Kai perdre sa bonne humeur légendaire? Jamais, juste un peu préoccupé par le sort de son ami, c'était tout. J'eu le droit a un peu sourire tout timide, mais ça valait le coup. Je décida alors de lancer la conversation sur quelques choses de peut être un peu trop risquer. Mais tant pis...

**« Tu a pensée a son cadeau? ou tu fait l'embargo parce qu'il n'en vaut pas le coup? »**

Un silence... est-ce mauvais signe? J'aurais peut être pas dût lui parler de ça... Aie aie aie...

**« ... J'en ai un... Tout spécial... »**

Faut-il s'attendre au pire? A vrai dire je n'en savait rien.. Mais je n'eut pas le temps de lui demander ce que c'était... Que Reita en personne venait d'entrer. En temps normal je les auraient laissés seuls pour qu'ils puissent faire ce que fait un couple.. Seulement là, j'avais trop peur qu'ils s'égorgent ou je ne sais quoi. Et Ruki quitta la pièce très vite. C'est alors que monsieur Sans-Nez se décida a demander d'un air quasiment inquiet.

**« Il a quoi ce soir? »**

**« C'est toi qui l'as quitté, tu devrais savoir non? »**

**« Je l'ai pas quitté, c'est lui qui est partit je te signale! »**

**« Après que tu l'ai poussé a le faire. » **Je finit par me retourner face a lui, et croisa mes bras sur mon torse. **« Écoutes, vous n'êtes plus ensembles depuis a peine deux mois, et le voilà traîné dans une fête en TON honneur. Tu m'excuse si je trouve ça totalement normal que de revoir son ex, dont il n'est toujours pas remis, pendant tout une soirée, ne l'enchante Guère. Maintenant si tu veux jouer a celui qui ne voit rien, soit. Mais ce n'est pas la peine de me mêler a tes combines, va plutôt voir Miyavi pour ça. »**

Reita ne demanda pas son reste, et s'en alla l'air contrarie. C'est vrai quoi, sa façon de faire semblant de ne pas savoir m'énervait. Tout les deux souffraient sûrement, ce n'étais pas la peine d'en rajouter. Surtout pour le plus jeune, qui il ya quelques mois encore ne voyait que par lui... M'enfin, ils sont fou ses Gazemans... je vous jure.

**.OoOo.**

Il était enfin arrivé l'heure du gâteau, et de cette tradition d'offrir des cadeaux. J'avais hâte qu'on en finisse et qu'on puisse a nouveau danser... Parce que c'est pas a moi qu'on offrait des cadeaux, alors forcément c'était moins intéressant. Vous ne trouvez pas? Je regardait Reita souffler joyeusement sur ses bougies, tout en fixant d'un air distrait Ruki... Tiens c'est bizarre, ils avaient pas l'air de bonne humeur tout les deux. Mouais. Ils devaient encore se passer des trucs, mais on me dit jamais rien, donc bon, je laisse courir.**.**

**.OoOo.**

C'est alors que Reita se mit a ouvrir les cadeaux qu'on lui offraient. Un par un. Le miens n'y faisant pas exception. C'était rien de spécial, juste un cadeaux comme ça. Mais ça lui faisait plaisir. En plus d'avoir tout organisé, je lui offrait un cadeaux. Je doit vraiment être un ami en or.. nan? Je voulu parler avec Ruki du cadeaux, mais je n'eut pas le temps de m'approcher de lui. Il s'avança vers Reita, un peu mal assurer, et lui mit dans la paume quelques choses de petits. Je me mordait la lèvre en les regardants, j'avais peur que ça finisse mal entre eux... Vraiment. Ils étaient si beau tout les deux, c'étaient cruel que ça finisse mal. nan? Ils échangèrent un regard dans un silence quasiment mortuaire, et Ruki finit par sortir de la pièce. Je m'approchas alors de Reita, avec bien du mal vu tout les gens qu'il y avait, et là je vit. Ruki lui avait non pas offert un cadeau... Mais il lui avait rendu le médiateur préféré que Reita lui avait donné pour lui prouver son amour. Alors comme ça c'était vraiment finit entre eux.

Reita n'avais rien dit, mais ça se voyait qu'il était un peu déstabilisé par ça. Je m'occupa alors de ranger les cadeaux ouvert, et ceux non-ouvert en tas ordonnés. Pendant que les gens se remirent a danser. J'étais désolée pour Reita-Kun. Mais je ne pouvais pas y faire grand chose. Il s'approcha de moi, et me dit tout bas.

**« Tu le savais n'est-ce pas? »**

Très peu de gens savaient ce que ce médiateur signifiait vraiment. Mais a une ancienne époque, Ruki et Reita me disait tout, et ça, ça en faisait partie. Je le regarda sincèrement et lui annonça que non.

**« Ne mens pas! Tu le savais c'est pour ça que tu m'as fait ce sermons! »**

**« Reita je t'en pris! Ne confonds pas tes désirs de persécution et la réalité. Je n'en savais rien. Il m'avais juste dit que c'était spécial. Je pensait pas que c'était de ça qu'il parlait... Crois moi... »**

Il parut réfléchir deux secondes... Et finalement, il me dit d'un air résolut, et assez étranges. Il me sembla beaucoup trop calme pour ne pas faire une connerie. C'était certain, Reita allait faire une boulette ce soir... Restait a savoir quel genre de boulette.

**« Non, c'est bon. Tout est bien. Maintenant c'est clair. »**

**.OoOo.**

Je croisa Reita assis sur le rebord de la baignoire. Il me sembla bien soucieux. Je m'approcha de lui en lui demandant si il allait bien. Évidement, ce n'est pas le genre de questions qu'il faut poser. Je le sais bien, seulement quand Reita répond "oui" alors qu'on voyait bien que non, c'est qu'il allait vraiment très mal. Je m'assis a ses côtés et soupira doucement. Il jouait avec le médiateur que Ruki lui avait offert. Il était très beau en passant. Je lui sourit et lui dit

**« J'espère que tu a remercier Ruki. Il est vachement beau ce médiateur... »**

**« C'est mon médiateur. »**

**« Oui, je sais. Ruki te l'as offert ce soir. Je suis pas con tu sais. »**

A croire qu'ils me prenaient tous pour un débile. Mais il avait pas l'air convaincu par ce que je disait. D'ailleurs, j'avais même l'impression qu'il était vraiment mal. Et Reita n'avais jamais eut un regard aussi sombre, et la voix aussi triste.

**« Je lui ai offert... C'était a moi. Et je le lui ai offert. »**

C'est moi où il inversait les choses? C'est Ruki qui venait de lui offrir bordel de merde. A bien y regarder, il en avait peut être eut un comme ça une fois, mais c'était pas sûr.

**« De quoi tu parles? »**

**« A la base c'était mon médiateur. Quand on a commencer a se fréquenter... je lui ai offert... et ... »**

Je fixa Rei'. Je venait de comprendre. Ce que je pouvais être con parfois. Je me sentait mal pour lui. Je soupira doucement, accompagné par lui.

**« Je suis désolée. ****Y'a quelques choses que je peut faire? **** »**

Il leva la tête doucement vers moi, et planta son regard dans le miens. Je ne savais pas a quoi je devait m'attendre, mais tant pis. Je restait là, attendant qu'il réponde a ma question... quand il rebaissa la tête et finit par dire.

**« Je crois que Ruki a enménager chez toi...non? »**

**« ... ouais... »**

**« Prends soin de lui. Quoi qu'il dise, quoi qu'il fasse. Prends soin de lui. »**

Je fit un sourire a Reita. Un sourire entre joie et douleur. J'aurais voulue pouvoir trouver les mots qui le rendrais un peu moins triste, mais je n'avais jamais été doué pour ça. Celui qui l'étais, c'était Ruki. C'était le seul qui arrivais a rendre les choses belles dans son discours. C'est pourquoi c'était lui le chanteur, et quasiment le parolier. Kai remettais la raison, et la vérité dans les conversations... Uruha lui c'était des débilités, et des blagues.. Reita restait silencieux, mais n'en pensait pas moins, quant a moi... Je ne savais pas vraiment a quoi je servait.

**« Promet le Aoi. »**

**« Oui. Je te le promet. »**

**« T'en fais pas va... Je suis sûr qu'il s'en rendras compte. »**

Je ne comprit pas de quoi il parlait. Reita c'était le mec insondable, et incompréhensible. Parce qu'il parlait peu, tu savait pas ce qu'il ressentait au fond de lui. Tu pouvais que supposer, sans avoir de preuve.. Comme un crime où il n'y aurait pas de corps. Est-ce vraiment un crime?

**« De quoi tu parles? »**

**« Ruwa. Il s'en rendras compte. Il s'en rendras compte. »**

Je le vit se lever pour s'en aller, alors je lui dit

**« Tu compte faire quoi? »**

Il émit une petite pause et me répondit.

. **« Je compte l'esquiver toute la soirée, et me saouler a la bièrre , ça te dit? »**

Je lui fit un faible sourire, et déclina l'invitation. Il se leva, et sortit de la pièce. Si seulement il avait raison. Si seulement Ruwa s'en rendait compte... Je soupira...

**.OoOo.**

Il était 6h du matin, dans la maison de Kai. J'étais debout avec mon Aoi, on se buvait tranquillement un café matinale, quand j'entendis des bruis suspects... en pleine conversation, je l'interrompit, et mes doutes se confirmèrent. Il y avait bien quelqu'un qui était entrain de vomir ses tripes dans les toilettes, pas très loin. De l'autre côté du couloir... . Évidement... Je n'osait même pas savoir qui s'était, quand Aoi s'en mêla.

**.OoOo.**

Alerter par mon guitariste préféré, je me mit en quête de savoir qui vomissait. J'avais fait une promesses a Reita il y a peu. Il faudrais quand même que je la tienne. Je tendit alors l'oreille... Mais juste des bruits de vomit parvenait. Alors tout doucement j'entre-ouvrit la porte, et jeta un coup d'oeil. Il semblait que c'était Ruki. J'allais sortir pour aller lui parler quand j'entendis

**« C'est bon Reita. C'est rien, ça va s'arranger. »**

Je n'en revenait pas. Ruki qui avait apparemment mit un point finale a leurs relation était entrain d'épauler Reita dans les chiottes? C'était plus tellement logique. Depuis quand celui a qui ont fait du mal, on va l'aider après? Je retint un soupire, pendant que le blondinet sexy me demandait ce qui se passait. Là ou j'étais je voyait assez bien ce qui plus ou moins ce passait. Quel bonheur que la porte s'ouvre exactement dans le sens qui donnait vers les toilettes dans l'intérieur de la maison? Hein? quel bonheur. Je plissait les yeux pour essayer de voir mieux, même si au fond nous n'étions point loin.

Ruwa me poussa un peu pour se glisser par dessus mon épaule et regarder ce qui se passait. En faite, il n'y avait quasiment rien a voir. Si ce n'est le cul de Ruki, et les pieds des deux garçons... Mais pour ce qui était du popotin du chanteur, ça ne m'intérressait guère. Je restait là a regarder, jetant des petits coups d'oeil vers Ruru dont ses cheveux me chatouillait la nuque..

**« Ruki... Reprend.. Bouark... Le médiateur.. Bouark. »**

Non, il n'avais pas dit ça quand même? Mais quel stupide garçon ce Reita. Je lui collerais bien une gifle, si Ruwa ne me demandait pas ce que c'était que cette histoire. Je lui fit signe de se taire, et Ruki répondit

**« Non. Tu m'as poussé dehors Rei. C'est finit. C'est tout... Fait.. ahh.. Fait attention! »**

Je soupira doucement. Ils étaient pas sortit de l'auberge les deux là. J'arrivais même a entendre les tapes amicales de Ruki dans le dos du bassiste. Reita ne semblait pas tellement claire non plus. Il semblait qu'il ai fait ce qu'il m'avais dit. Clairement il avait passer la nuit a se bourrer la gueule pour oublier que Ruki avait mit un terme a tout ça. Et Ruwa qui ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait. Je lui promit de lui expliquer plus tard ce que tout ça signifiait, mais pour l'instant, je me focalisait sur ce qu'ils faisaient.. Du moins ce que je pouvais comprendre.

**« Pourquoi?.. Bouark. Pourquoi tu est là? Bouark.. C'est finit non? Bouuark. »**

Décidement, quand Reita n'étais plus très frai, il parlait plus... mais était beaucoup beaucoup moins doué. Sûrement parce que dans le groupe, le seul qui arrivait a tout comprendre, c'était Kai. Je soupira a nouveau en sentant Uruha si proche de moi... Son souffle me troublait. Mais pour rien au monde je ne lui aurais dit... non.

**« C'est pas parce que c'est fini que je doit être un creuvard comme toi! Attends, laisse moi faire... »**

Ruki se leva, et disparût. Il dût tirer la chasse d'eau.. Mais décidement on ne voyait rien de bien intérressant.. Quand est-ce que Kai se décideras a mettre des caméras dans les chiottes? Cela serais tellement pratique .. Mais bon.

**« Met ça sur ton front.. Sa devrais passer... »**

**« Ruki... ..Je t'aime... »**

Oui, c'est bon Reita, tu est! Maintenant il va te tomber dans les bras... ... ou pas. voilà qu'il le giflait.

**« Ta gueule. »**

Mais... Il est vraiment bizarre cet homme là. J'entre-aperçut quelques choses qui ressemblait vaguement a un baiser... Quoi? Reita osait l'embrasser avec le goût du vomit dans sa bouche? Mais quel dégeulasse ouais! Remarque... Si Ruki l'aimait a la limite... Nan, c'est vraiment crade! Je posa un oeil sur Ruwa qui avait l'air tout aussi dégoûter que moi a cette idée, mais qui souriait quand même. Quand j'entendis un autre bruit sourd, et une autre claque.

**« Tu te fou de moi ou quoi? Tu crois que t'as le droit de faire ça? Un coup oui un coup Non! Mais bordel Reita c'est INHUMAIN! »**

Je vit alors Ruki arracher quelques choses autour de son cou... Et le jeter en pleine face du blond toujours au sol, a moitié comateux.

**« Prends ça aussi! Je veux plus jamais te revoir! »**

Il se releva, et avec l'air très mécontent se dirigea vers la porte. J'eus le temps de sortir pour l'interpeller.

**« Ruki, ça va? »**

Vous me croirez, si je vous disait qu'il avait les larmes au yeux? Il me répondit, a moitié en colère, a moitié en pleurs.

**« Plus jamais tu me forces a aller dans une fête où il est là! Je veux plus le revoir de ma vie! Tu comprends ça? »**

Je regarda Ruki sortir de la maison tel une furie, sûrement pour ne pas pleurer devant Reita... Et j'embrassa Ruwa vite fait, avant de sortir a sa suite. On allait passer une bonne journée, je le sentais bien (-.-')

**.OoOo.**

J'étais en haut quand la porte claqua. Je regarda par la fenêtre et je vit Ruki de mauvais poils, s'en aller avec Aoi assez inquiet. Je trouva ça bizarre, alors je descendit, et je trouva Reita a moitié mort dont-ne-sais-quoi dans les toilettes... Je m'approchas de lui, pour la seconde fois de la soirée, et je vit alors qu'apparemment, Ruki ne s'était pas arrêter là. Une chaîne rompus se retrouvais sur gisant sur le sol, non loin de son pendentif préféré. Le cadenas. Oui a la Sid Vicious. ou les moins cultivés, a la Ren dans Nana. Je compris que Reita allait avoir besoin de beaucoup d'attention, et de soin. Si déjà il s'était mit dans cet état parce que Ruki lui avait rendu un de ses précieux objets... Imaginez ce qu'il serais capable, vu que maintenant il venait symboliquement, d'arracher tout l'emprise que Reita pouvais avoir sur lui. Je ne comprenait pas ce qui les poussaient a se faire autant de mal. Pourquoi Reita poussait Ruki hors de chez lui, et en même temps voulait absolument le garder sous son emprise? Pourquoi Ruki souffrait de cette séparation, et pourtant y mettait un réel terme? N'avaient-ils pas compris qu'ils s'aiment encore? Ou il y avait quelques choses qu'on ne savait pas?

Je ramassa la chaîne et le pendentif délicatement, et le mit dans la poche de Reita. Si il le cherchais, il saurait où le trouver. C'était dommage que l'anniversaire de Reita se finisse comme ça. Mais qu'y pouvions-nous? Donner des conseils n'est pas suffisant parfois. Et je le regrette fort. Espérons qu'ils prennent les bonnes décisions pour eux-même.

* * *

Voilà, bon il est un peu chelou comme chapitre j'avoue. Mais bon. C'est mieux ainsi xD.

Désolée que vous ayez dût attendre aussi longtemps xD.

Bonne nuiiiit. Et j'espère que ça vous a plût xD.


	9. A Nowel

**Titre de la Fic:** Comme pour la première fois.

**Titre du Chapitre: A Nowel..  
**

**Titre complet : A Nowel ... Existe-il encore le Père Nowel?  
**

**Auteur :** .A (Bibi quoi )

**Couple **: Parce que.. eux je les aimes vraiment beaucoup 3

**Rating **: T

**Disclaimer **: Gazetto ne m'appartient toujours pas. L'histoire est mienne, et j'espère qu'elle n'arriveras jamais xDDD.

**Note **: **POV **de **REITA **( pour plus tard xD Sasori = Scorpions en Japonais xD.) bon, c'est pas le meilleur chapitre que j'ai posté. Je vous le dit de suite, parce que moi je le trouve très bof xD.

Mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même... Promis j'essayerais de faire mieux la prochaine fois. Aller bonne lecture, et je vous aimes tous -Coeur-

-

* * *

-

-

Tu avais beau m'aimer autant que tu le prétendais, tu n'aurais jamais supporté que je soit un monstre... Tu ne l'as pas supporter... C'est pour ça que tu as disparût de ma vie. C'est pour ça que tu ne m'as laissé que des souvenirs. Tu sais, c'était la meilleur chose à faire, mais je ressent toujours ce vide en moi. Pourquoi t'excuser, alors que tout était de ma faute? Pourquoi t'excuser, alors que je t'ai fait miles fois pire? Pardonnes moi ce matin-là, je ne savais plus ce que je disait. Jamais tu n'aurais dût entendre ses mots. Jamais tu n'aurais dût savoir ce que je ressentais en moi. La seule chose positive, c'est que ça nous à permis de ne plus nous voir. Je n'ai jamais voulue, te faire autant de mal. Crois moi. Je n'ai jamais voulue, te laisser espérer en vain.

Pendant des jours, j'ai essayé de comprendre pourquoi... on en était arrivé là. Pendants des jours j'ai essayé de comprendre, pourquoi je ressentais tout cet amour envers toi. Je n'ai jamais voulue te faire de mal. Je n'ai jamais voulue que tout se passe ainsi. J'avais imaginé que tu m'aurais vite oublié... Que je n'aurais plus rien ressentit... Que tout aurais était mieux,... Pour nous deux. Et pourtant... J'avais l'impression que tout avait finit de travers. Ces quelques mois avec toi, avaient été les plus beaux et les plus douloureux de toute notre histoire. Je ne pourrais pas dire, le nombre de fois, où je t'ai fait pleurer, où je t'ai vu verser des larmes pour un être ignoble. Je ne pourrais pas expliquer, ce que tu as provoqué en moi. J'aimerais pouvoir faire que tout soit comme avant. J'aimerais faire disparaître cet amour, que tu as ravivé. ...

Tu sais, pendant ton coma, j'avais réussit à prendre une décision. J'avais réussit à t'oublier, à te détester... Alors que tu n'y était pour rien. J'avais réussit à être simplement moi. Mais depuis ce jours, depuis que tu as ouvert les yeux. Depuis que tu m'as regardé avec cet amour dans ton regard. Depuis ce jours, j'ai dût lutter contre tout ces cendres qui se rallumaient. J'ai lutté contre mes sentiments, parce que je pensait que c'était la meilleure chose... Je me demande, si encore aujourd'hui, tu continue de penser qu'on est fait l'un pour l'autre? Continueras-tu à me courir après? Ou n'étais-ce que des paroles hypocrites pour me récupérer? Est-tu fier de ce que tu as provoqué en moi? Si tu savais comme j'ai mal de n'être plus que tout seul. Si tu savais comme je passais mes journées à regarder des photos de toi et moi. Je ne peut pas revenir en arrière. Je ne pouvais pas te sauter au cou maintenant. Je me souviens encore de cette rage, et de ta peine quand tu est sortit. Je te demandes pardon. Pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait. Je te demande pardon. Et j'espère qu'un jours tu me pardonneras.

Je me souviens bien de cette soirée, froide, et chaude en même temps. C'était Noël. Et Noël c'était le prétexte idéal pour offrir des cadeaux à ceux qu'on aimait tant. J'avais décidé, pour une fois, d'illuminer mes amis de ma présence, en ce soir de réjouissance. Bien évidement j'avais des cadeaux pour tout le monde. J'avais tout préparé, et c'est comme ça, j'étais arrivé chez Kai. Je venais d'entrée, quand je vit Kai me prendre a part dès le début.

**« J'ai oublié de te prévenir que Ruki et son nouveau copain sont là aussi... »**

Je savais bien que Kai n'avais pas "oublié", mais seulement, qu'ils avaient tout fait pour qu'on se retrouvent, a nouveau, en présence l'un de l'autre. Mais, ce n'étais ces sept derniers mois, qui m'avais redonné le courage de t'affronter. Je posa mes cadeaux dans les bras de Kai, et décida de retourner d'où je venais; quand je te vit. Tu étais là, face à moi, a l'autre bout du couloir. Tu tenais la mains d'un blond... Kai me glissa a l'oreille un "Il te ressemble beaucoup..." avant se s'enfuir, l'air tout joyeux. J'avais beau le regarder, je ne voyait rien de moi en lui! Mise a part la couleur. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais ce sentiment que lui et moi, on ne s'entendrait jamais. Et tu me fixais avec ce regard... et cette lueur qui dansait étrangement dans tes yeux... J'aurais tué, pour être à sa place. J'aurais tué, pour être avoir ma mains dans la tienne. Je ne prétais attention qu'à toi... Et déjà il se permettais de se présenter. Mais je m'en fichais qu'il s'appelle Sasori. Je m'en fichais de son sourire de focus plaqué sur ses lèvres! Je m'en fichais de savoir que tu l'embrassait! Que tu partageait sûrement son lit! Je m'en fichais! Je le regardait pavaner, essayant de ne pas lui en coller une, et j'annonçais en triomphe.

**« Je n'ai pas de cadeau pour vous. Je ne savais pas que vous seriez là... et deux. »**

**« Oh ce n'est pas grave, son plus grand cadeaux, c'est d'être avec moi »**

Je lui aurais bien fait bouffer son sourire colgate, si ce n'étais pas pour faire bonne figure, devant toi. Je le regardais te serrer dans ses bras. Je le regardait, te regarder comme moi, il y a bien longtemps. Et il continuait de parler. et de parler. Me racontant comment il t'avais connue.. Et plus il en m'en disait.. et plus j'avais envie de le dégommer. Et je te regardait. Et tu semblait tellement gêner par ce déballage sentimentale. Mais tu lui sourit. J'ai beau chercher du soutiens au près des gens qui passaient, personnes ne voulait me sauver. Je n'ai pas envie de l'entendre. Je n'ai pas envie de savoir combien tu est heureux sans moi. Tu sais, peut être que j'ai eu tord. Peut être que j'aurais dût tout te dire. Je ne supporte plus ton silence...

**« Vous savez, il me parle souvent de vous. Vous devez être vraiment proches... »**

**« Mais pourquoi tu lui dis ça? »**

**« Parce que c'est la- »**

**« Vraiment proches oui... On est sortit ensembles. Mais je suppose que lui aussi a oublié de le dire... Y'a plein de gens qu'oublie des trucs ce soir... »**

J'étais fier de moi. Jusqu'à ton regard noir... Jusqu'à ce qu'il commence a poser trop de question! Mais comment pouvais-tu aimer un être comme lui? Je n'avais rien en commun avec lui. Je soupira et m'en alla. J'avais besoin d'air. J'avais besoin de ne plus l'entendre. Je pouvais t'entendre te justifier auprès de lui. Je pouvais t'entendre faire tout ce que tu pouvais, pour qu'il ne soit pas jaloux. Suis-je vraiment comme ça? Comment pouvais-tu ne pas me regretter..? Sept mois dans une vie ce n'est rien. Sept moi que j'attends sagement. J'aurais dût faire quelques chose. J'aurais dût bien avant tout ça. Bien avant que tu tombe sur ce scorpions! J'aurais dût prendre ma chance, quand tu me la tendais. C'était ça ton message? C'était ça que je devais ressentir? J'avais fait une belle erreur, et plus rien ne pourrais changer. En passant, notre guitariste lâcha.

**« Tu lui manques tu sais. Il ne parles que de toi. C'est pour ça que l'autre marque son territoire comme ça. »**

Peut être que Aoi avait raison. Peut être que j'étais encore quelques part au fond de ton coeur. Peut être que tu essayait de tenir ta promesse. Oui. Ou non. Peut être que je me faisait trop d'illusion. Sept moi c'est long. Peut être m'avais-tu vraiment oublié.. A vrai dire, j'étais un peu perdu sans toi. Je préfèrais encore, quand tu me courrais après... Je préférais encore, quand tu me forçais la mains. Je donnerais tout, pour passer ma mains dans tes cheveux... pour frôler ta peau, et te faire sourire. Je finit par atterrir dehors. Assis sur les marches, a contempler le vide intergalatique de ma vie sans toi, ou en d'autre terme, a voir ma cigarette partir en fumer. Et c'est là, que kai se décida a venir m'accompagner. Je trouvais ça bizarre qu'il fume dehors. Il me répondit que c'était a cause de Sasori et de son petit nez fragile. Comment faisait-il pour être avec Ruki? Ruki passait quasiment sa vie avec une clope au bec. Tout comme moi d'ailleurs. Non c'était impossible.

**« Ruki a arrêté de fumer pour lui. »**

**« Bientôt tu va me dire qu'ils ont arrêté de baiser aussi... »**

J'avais beau faire des efforts, c'était difficile de ne pas détester ce "Sasori" de merde. Il ne pouvais pas m'avoir remplacer avec ce type là. C'était pas possible!

**« D'après ce que j'ai compris, c'est pas la joie entre eux... »**

Cela devait me rendre heureux? Je n'y arrivais pas. Rien n'y faisait. Peut importe qu'il soit parfait, que vous soyez heureux, ou non. Moi je mourrais de l'intérrieur. Tu étais avec lui. Et rien ne changeais ça. J'aurais pût me battre contre lui, te crier que je t'aimais encore.. Mais a quoi bon? Je n'avais pas le droit de te rendre malheureux, parce que je moi je l'étais. Je n'avais pas le droit. Alors je me taisait, et je souriais, du mieux que je pouvais.

**« Avoue-le. Il te manque un peu, n'est-ce pas? »**

Je ferma les yeux, essayant de ne pas penser a ses mains sur ton corps... Il fallait que je reste calme. Il ne fallait pas que je m'énerve. Je ne voulais pas répondre. Mais il avait très bien compris mon comportement. Ce n'étais pas si insensée de voir a quel point, j'avais besoin de toi. Je soupira doucement, quand il m'annonça tout bas.

**« Y'a une branche de Gui suspendu dans les toilettes... Si ça te donnes des idées... »**

Et il s'en alla comme ça. Je ne comprenais pas de quoi il parlais. Et puis le gui sa servait juste a échanger un baiser. Et je ne pensait pas que tu voudrais. Je soupira une nouvelle fois. Les relations, c'étaient bien trop compliqués pour moi. Promis, après ce soir, j'irais me suicider, ou je deviendrais agoraphobe. Mais il n'étais plus question que je croise un être humain. Je me leva, et finit par rentrer dans la maisonnée, comme notre batteur, quelques temps avant moi. Et, a nouveau, je te vit, de l'autre côté du couloir. Je m'avançais l'air de rien, et tu te précipitais vers moi. Je ne comprenais pas, et tu me poussa dans les toilettes parce que tu avais "des choses à me dire". Te referma la porte a clé. Je n'avais qu'une seule envie... T'enlacer, et m'excuser. Mais je restais là a te regarder baisser la tête. Tu avais les joues étrangement rosés, et tes yeux se troublaient facilement. Était-ce parce que j'étais trop près de toi? Ma simple présence arrivait-elle a te chambouler l'esprit?

**« Écoutes... Je suis désolé que tu l'ai appris comme ça. J'étais même pas au courant que tu serais là.. Et je lui ai pas dit de faire déballage de notre vie. Je sais pas ce qui lui prend - »**

**« -Moi je sais. »**

Me pardonneras-tu de te couper? Mais j'avais trop besoin de sentir tes lèvres contre les miennes. Sept mois ce n'étais rien pour notre amour, pas vrai? J'avais tellement envie de te sentir tout contre moi, c'était comme si, comme si c'était un miracle. Toi et moi, tout les deux lèvres sceller. Et je savait que tu en mourrais d'envie toi aussi. Toi non plus tu ne pouvais pas te satisfaire de juste m'oublier. Je pouvais te sentir m'embrasser toi aussi. Ce n'étais pas un rêve! Tu m'aimais encore, du moins, tu me désirais toujours. Oh Ruki, ce soir là, j'étais prêt a me battre pour que tu me reviennes enfin. Baiser ardent de désir, en disait long sur tout ses sentiments cachés au fond de toi. Comme au fond de moi. Mais a contre-coeur, tu nous sépara. Tu semblais encore plus troubler qu'auparavant. Peut être, que j'avais tord? Peut être que je devais seulement accepter et faire le deuil de notre relation.... Et pourtant, je me raccrochais a tes mots :_ "Tu est l'homme de ma vie aussi. Et personne, pas même toi, ne m'empêcheras de t'aimer. Je t'aimerais toute ma vie tu sais. Et si il faut que je passe ma vie a courir après toi, tu peut compter sur moi. Je t'attendrais Rei-Chan. Je t'attendrais, et je serais toujours là pour toi."_ Je te regardais, plein d'espoir de nous faire revivre. Malgré mes conneries, je m'étais rendu compte qu'il n'y avait jamais eut que toi dans ma vie. Encore fallait-il que j'arrive a te le faire comprendre.

**« Pourquoi tu fait toujours ça? Pourquoi, tu reviens toujours quand je pense t'avoir oublié? Tu aimes me torturer? »**

Comment te faire comprendre tout cet amour que je ressentait? Tout les mots me semblaient si faible. Mais il fallait que je fasse quelques choses, ou je te perdrais a nouveau. Il était hors de question que tu t'en aille, ce soir, avec Sasori au bras! Je baissa doucement la tête, tout en croisant toujours ton regard. Alors je récitais la seule phrase qui semblait avoir du sens a mes yeux.

**« Tu est l'homme de ma vie. Et personne, pas même toi, ne m'empêcheras de t'aimer. Je t'aimerais toute ma vie. Et s'il faut que je la passe a courir après toi, je le ferais. Je t'attendrais tout le temps qu'il faudras... Je... Je t'aime vraiment Ruki. »**

Tu semblais si surpris. Avait-tu vraiment pensé que j'étais capable de t'oublier? D'effacer tous ses moments de bonheurs avec toi? C'était bien mal me connaître.

**« Arrêtes de te moquer de moi. Que veut-tu? Que je rompe avec Sasori, juste pour tes beaux yeux? C'est ça? Tu veux que je quitte le seul qui m'aime pour que tu puisse a nouveau me torturer comme tu le faisait? Désolée, j'en ai plus rien a faire de toi! »**

Tu n'avais rien compris. Tu ne comprenais pas. Je soupirais doucement, quand tu t'apprêtais a sortir. Tu semblais hésiter un instant. Me donnais-tu encore une chance? Comme ce jours où tu est partit? Ce jours merveilleux, où nous nous sommes embrassés pour la première fois depuis ton réveil? Je te saisit alors doucement le bras, et te ramena dans mes bras. Il n'étais pas question que tu t'en aille. Je surpris ton merveilleux sourire, qui m'avais tant manqué. Je n'avais qu'une seule envie, c'était te prouver a quel point je t'aimais,. Seulement ça ne se faisait pas. Et malgré mon envie de te sauter dessus, je te souriait seulement.

**« Il va falloir que je lui dise alors. »**

**« Seulement si tu compte ré-emménager avec moi. »**

Ton sourire trahissait, tout ton bonheur. Était-ce aussi simple de te rendre heureux? N'avais-tu pas souvenir de tout ce qui s'était passé? Ou avait-tu tout pardonné déjà? Peut être qu'il était le moment d'être clair, et de tout mettre a plat. Oui. J'allais enfin t'expliquer le pourquoi du comment, tandis que tu t'en allait encore une fois, je te dit alors.

**« Ruki... J'a- »**

**« Moi aussi j'ai envie de toi Rei.. Mais ça ne se fait pas vis-à-vis de Saso'... Si c'était moi je n'aimerais pas qu'il me fasse ça. Comprends-le. »**

Je ferma ma bouche, et te sourit. Après tout, ça pourrais bien encore attendre jusqu'à demain matin. Je soupira doucement tandis que tu refermas la porte en me jurant que je te manquais déjà. Comment était-ce possible de s'aimer a ce point, et d'avoir gaspiller autant de temps pour rien? Parfois, je pouvais vraiment être en con. Je finit par sortir au bout, d'un moment qui semblait raisonnablement long pour ne pas être souspçonner de chose ou d'autre. Et je tomba sur Kai. Décidément, il était partout celui-là. Il me fit un petit sourire, en me disant qu'il était absolument content que Ruki et moi soyons de nouveau ensembles... Je n'avais pas tout compris. Comment était-ce possible que dans les toilettes, il ait surprit notre conversation? Je ne chercha même pas a comprendre...

**« Tu as intérêt a prendre soin de lui! Je te préviens que tu lui fait le moindre mal, et je te pète la gueule! »**

Me lâcha le batteur brun. Il ne fallait pas sous estimer la force de Kai. A le voir, il ne payait pas de mine, mais c'était une vraie furie sur sa batterie.. Alors imaginer sur un homme... Je lui fit le plus beau sourire que je pût, et lui affirma que je prendrais soin de MON Ruki-Chan. C'était a moi, et a personne d'autre de prendre soin de lui. D'ailleurs, en parlant de "personne", c'était Sasori qui ramenais son cul. Il avait l'air tellement joyeux de s'être fait jeter a Noël. Mais je m'en fichais, la seule chose qui comptais, c'était que j'avais reçut le plus beau des cadeaux, grâce a mes amis. Je murmura un petit merci au creux de l'oreille de Kai, instigateur de ces retrouvailles. Quand je le vit là. Toujours de l'autre côté du couloir, ornée de ce magnifique sourire. On pouvais être trop malheureux, mais pouvais-t-on, être trop heureux? J'aurais juré que j'étais le parfait exemple. Il était tellement beau, et tellement a moi. Je n'eut point le courage d'attendre qu'il vienne a moi, et j'allais le retrouver. Heureux, enfin, et j'avais le droit de lui faire toute les choses qui me passaient par la tête. Décidement, je l'aimais a en crever.**  
**

Dis Ruki, pourras-tu oublier ces sept mois passé loins de moi? Pourras-tu pardonner toutes mes erreurs, et tout ce gâchis de temps? Imaginais-tu a quel point, je pouvais être heureux, de pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras. C'était le plus beau Noël de toute ma vie. Le plus beau cadeaux qu'on puisse me faire c'était toi. J'espère qu'un jours, je saurais effacer tous tes maux, tout nos problèmes que j'ai crée. Penses-tu qu'il soit possible de réparer toutes mes fautes? J'espère vraiment qu'on seras heureux tout les deux...

-

-

* * *

-

Oh Grand Dieux NON! Ce n'étais pas le dernier chapitre xD. Nan y'en a encore un peu xD. Plus trop, mais quand même, y'en a deux ou trois qui se promène, voir un peu plus xD.

Bon c'est un peu beaucoup merdique je trouve. J'ai perdu un peu la mains, je doit l'avouer. Enfin j'espère que c'est pas trop pourri non plus hein .. manquerais plus que ça (-.-') Nan mais oh xD.

Bon sur ce, moi je file dormir xD. Bonne nuit XD.

On se retrouve au prochain chapitre? xD.


	10. Dying Dream

**Titre de la Fic:** Comme pour la première fois.

**Titre du Chapitre: Dying Dream  
**

**Titre complet : A Dying Dream Left For Me (Il ne me reste qu'un rêve qui se meurt)  
**

**Auteur :** .A (Bibi quoi )

**Couple **: Parce que.. eux je les aimes vraiment beaucoup 3

**Rating **: T

**Disclaimer **: Gazetto ne m'appartient toujours pas. L'histoire est mienne, et j'espère qu'elle n'arriveras jamais xDDD.

**Note **: **POV **de **RUKI**

.

.

* * *

.

.

Tu sais, je t'ai détesté. Je t'ai détesté de t'aimer autant et de n'être pas capable de te garder près de moi. Je t'ai détesté d'être tout ce que je voulais. J'aurais toujours tout sacrifier pour toi. J'aurais donné ma vie si tu me l'aurais demandé. Parce que ma vie sans toi... Ne vaut rien. Je me souviens encore de ce sentiment de vie, et de peur que j'avais en me réveillant amnésique. J'aurais tout donné pour ne plus jamais le sentir, pour te garder constamment a mes côtés.

C'était un sentiment constant, mais qui revenait comme des vagues mourir sur le sable. Je ne pourrais jamais dire à quel point je me sentais bien, et heureux d'être retourner vivre chez toi. Chaque jour pour moi était comme une renaissance. J'arrivais enfin à respirer, à trouver le chant des oiseaux magnifiques. J'avais tellement envie que ça ne finisse jamais. Ce matin-là comme les autres, je m'étais levé de ton lit, ou plutôt de notre lit, comme toujours tu n'étais déjà plus là. Sûrement préparais-tu le café. J'étais allé prendre ma douche, n'ayant rien de mieux à faire, qu'être beau et désirable pour toi. Ce fut pendant cette douche que j'entendis la porte d'entrée sonné. Qui pouvait bien venir chez nous à cette heure-ci? J'entendais quelques bruits de voix, mais n'entendait rien de compréhensible. Aussi je me dépêchais de finir, pour sortir, en peignoir, et me glisser lentement vers les escaliers le coeur battant. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais je sentais mon coeur battre plus vite, et cette peur qui montait en moi. C'était comme si mon corps avait l'habitude. Je te regardais toi, en bas avec cette personne, et ta façon d'agir n'avait rien d'amicale. M'étais-je trompé? Peut être que je n'avais rien compris. Mes mains se mettaient à trembler toutes seules, et mes jambes chancelaient sous mon poids. Tout mon corps redoutait quelques choses, comme si je l'avais déjà vécu. Peut être, que c'était un de mes souvenirs perdus à jamais? Je ressentais un mauvais pressentiment, mais incapable de mettre un mot sur ma souffrance, je descendis a pas feutré, te rejoindre, vous rejoindre. Mais la silhouette s'éloigna déjà passant par la porte, il ne restait plus que nous. Mon regard s'attarda sur toi. Tu avais l'air tellement embêter, je ne comprenais pas. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tu me regardais de cette manière, mais ça me donnait envie de pleurer. La situation me blessait, plus que j'aurais pu l'expliquer. Hésitant, et mal assuré, je te demanda.

**« Qui étais-ce? »**

******« Miyavi. Il voulait te voir. Mais tu étais sous la douche, et puis.. Pas aujourd'hui. Je ne veux pas que tu sortes.** »

J'avais vu ton visage blêmir. Rei.. S'il te plais, ne me dis pas.. Ne me dis pas que tu mentais. Ton regard se perdit ailleurs, tu n'osais même plus me regarder. Et je sus. Toute cette histoire n'étais qu'un mensonge. Qui était-il, pourquoi était-il là ? Je ne saurais probablement jamais.. Mais tu mentais, et comme toujours, tu mentais mal. Quelques choses en moi se brisa silencieusement. Je crois que je ne te faisais plus confiance. Je repensais a ces coups de fils qui ne venait de personne, mais que seul toi avait. Je repensais à ce soir de Noël, où tu semblais vouloir me dire quelques choses, que tu ne m'as jamais dite. Je ne voulais qu'une seule chose, que tu me prennes dans tes si puissants bras, que tu fasses disparaître ce sentiment stupide qui me faisait aller mal. Au lieu de ça, je te voyais partir dans la cuisine pour prendre une tasse de café. Reita, te rendais-tu comptes à quel point j'avais mal ce matin là? A quel point, savoir que tu me cachais quelques choses me faisait souffrir? Je ne cessais de te regarder, cherchant une explication, un mot tendre que tu retenais, une étreinte que tu oserais, mais je n'avais que des mots. Des mots pour panser ce mal-être.

**« Ne fais pas cette tête. Aujourd'hui je voudrais ne t'avoir qu'à moi. Viens dans le salon. On va se regarder un film. »**

Tu aurais eut beau dire à quel point tu m'aimais, comme j'étais le monde pour toi, je ne t'aurais jamais cru. Il me semblait que tu faisais toujours une tête bizarre quand tu mentais. Peut être un souvenir qui remontait. Ce que j'ai voulu ne jamais avoir entendu ses voix, et ne jamais être descendu. Je me détestait d'avoir été curieux, et que cette curiosité me menait à ne plus croire en toi. A savoir que tu me mentais, et que quelques choses ne tourneraient plus rond entre nous. Je t'en voulais d'avoir l'air si peu concerné par ce mensonge, mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à ne pas te suivre. J'avais tellement envie que tu me serres contre toi, même si on faisait rien d'intéressant, seulement te sentir présent, et amoureux de moi. Je ne disais pas un seul mot, je voulais que tu devines, que tu saches par toi-même que ça n'allait pas. J'ai pris place sur le canapé, et toi tu t'es mis si loin, si loin de moi, que je me sentais comme une fleur desséchée entrain de mourir à petit feu. Je me demandais ce que tu disais à cette personne en réalité. Ce que j'avais perdu de la conversation. Ce a quoi ressemblait cet homme. Peut être même qu'il était plus beau que moi, et que tu le voyais en secret? Je commençais à réfléchir, encore et encore plus, et j'avais ce sentiment de déjà-vu. Cette désagréable impression que ce n'était pas la première fois que je me posais des questions. Je voulais tellement rester avec toi. Je voulais tellement que ça marche, peu importait le prix à payer. Si sept mois n'avaient pas réussit à nous séparer, rien ne le pourrait jamais. On était plus soudé que ça. Tu étais jaloux de ceux qui pourraient m'approcher. Tu m'aimais tellement, et moi je t'aimais encore plus. D'un air distrait je touchais ce pendentif, ce cadenas que tu m'avais rendu le jours où j'avais accepté de revenir. Ce cadenas que tu aimais me voir porter pour te rassurer sur mon amour. Je me demandais qui le préférais, toi ou moi. Je me demandais pourquoi j'avais accepté de revenir, puisque tu semblais à nouveau t'éloigner de moi. N'avais-tu pas dis que tu serais là pour toujours à m'aimer et me courir après? N'avais-tu pas dis, que je serais à toi comme tu serais à moi? Je croyais en cet idéal. Je croyais pouvoir n'aimer que toi toute ma vie, et j'en étais tellement sûr. Pour moi il n'avait aucun doute, je ne pourrais jamais oublier la façon si simple que j'avais d'être amoureux de toi à chacun de tes gestes. Même ta façon de t'éloigner de moi me faisait tomber un peu plus sous ton charme, ce qui était à la fois exquis et douloureux à voir. Plus je te regardais, assis là muré dans le silence, plus je me demandais ce que je faisais, si loin de toi. Pourquoi tu ne voulais plus me toucher. Pourquoi tu mettais autant de distance, toi qui adorait me prendre dans les bras chaque jours. Toi qui ne pouvais plus dormir sans que je sois lové contre toi. Tu étais si loin, et semblais si triste, que mon coeur ne pouvait plus supporter ce spectacle. Je tendis ma petite mains vers la tienne, te caressant les doigts pour t'inciter à me regarder. Pour t'inciter à me sourire, mais ce n'était qu'un sourire poli, plat, et surfait que tu me rendais. J'aurais voulu crier, j'aurais voulu avoir la force de t'envoyer ma mains au visage, et de partir mécontent, pour que tu me coures après en me jurant que tu m'aimais plus que tout, et que tu t'excusais de ce manque d'attention. J'aurais voulu faire mon capricieux.. mais la vérité, c'était que j'avais peur. Peur que tu ne viennes plus me chercher, que tu me laisses partir. Peur que la routine ait tuée ton amour envers moi. Je te jeta un regard suppliant, que tu semblas ignoré. Je voulais te supplier de m'aimer. Te supplier de me toucher, seulement prendre ma mains. Seulement une caresse sur mes joues, un baiser sur le front, n'importe quel marque d'affection et d'attention m'auraient convenu. Je soupirais. Assez bruyamment. Je soupirais encore plus fort. Mais tu ne me regarda pas une seule seconde. Je sentais le froid m'entourer de ses bras, et revenir aux instants où tu m'évitais soigneusement. Ses instants où il me fallait courir après toi, pour t'évoquer le moindre sentiment amoureux. Je ne sais pas ce qui t'avais fais craquer une première fois, mais si il fallait encore perdre sept mois de ma vie loin de toi, je ne pense pas que j'y aurais survécu. Je ne voulais pas y penser. Je ne voulais pas que ce soit la seule opportunité qu'il nous restait. Reita, je t'en pris, regardes moi. Je t'en pris, ne me laisses pas seul sur ce canapé. Je pouvais sentir ce vide en moi devenir de plus en plus a mesure que le temps passait. A mesure que tu semblais passionné par ce film tellement nul. A mesure que tu semblais ne plus savoir que j'existais. J'entendis a peine ma voix s'élever de mon corps, te demandant de m'aimer. J'entendais a peine ce murmure que j'étouffais comme un appel au secours. J'avais l'impression de couler, pourtant, tu venais de m'entendre. Tu me pris la mains et la passa sur ta joue, me disant que tu n'aimais que moi, et la reposa a tes côtés, me laissant de nouveau comme seul au monde. Ne te rendais-tu comptes de rien? Je soupirais une nouvelle fois, te disant à quel point tu étais froid, et distant, avec ce dédain dans ma voix. Ce fut seulement ma façon de te parler qui semblais te faire réagir. Enfin tu t'approcha de moi, me demandant ce qui n'allait pas. Si tu savais comme je mourrais d'envie que tu me prennes dans tes bras. Mais je répondis seulement rien. Je ne voulais pas t'alarmer. Je ne voulais pas que toi aussi tu te rendes compte à quel point notre couple semblait chavirer ce matin. Peut être que mon visage était plus sombre que je le pensais, peut être que mon regard était plus triste, mais sentir tes lèvres contre les miennes. Sentir ton corps près du miens, et tes mains sur mon corps. Je ne pouvais pas résister. Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement que te rendre ce baiser. Si tu savais combien mon coeur venait de louper un battement à cause de tes simples mais douces lèvres. Si tu savais combien ce simple contact me mit du baume au coeur. Je fermais les yeux pour apprécier cet instant magique, où plus rien ne semblait exister que nous. Plus rien n'avait d'importance que toi près de moi. Je ne voulais pas que ce moment se termine. Je ne voulais pas que tes lèvres si douces, et chaudes s'en aillent. Je faisais tout pour ne pas rompre ce contact, tandis que tu mettais déjà fin à ce geste si tendre. Et ton regard, ton regard si inquiet posé sur moi. Est-ce que j'avais vraiment une sale tête, ou y avait-il autres choses qui te préoccupais fortement? Je ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiètes. Je ne voulais pas te voir soucieux. Alors je fis un léger sourire. Un seul petit sourire vers toi. Un sourire remplit d'amour, et de certitudes, même si mon coeur ne savait plus très bien où il en était, j'étais sûr que je t'aimerais à tout jamais. Et comment décrire ce sentiment quand tes bras prirent enfin leurs places autours de moi, m'enlaçant sur ton coeur. Comment décrire ce sentiment de bien être que je pouvais avoir en moi, à simplement te savoir contre moi, avec ta douce chaleur apaisante et rassurante. Tes bras si fort pour me protéger, et cette douceur que tu posais sur mon front. Comme j'avais envie de te dire à quel point je pouvais t'aimer. J'aurais voulu le crier à qui veut l'entendre, que je t'aimais. Je te serrais un peu plus fort contre moi. Je voulais me fondre en toi. Ne faire qu'un avec toi. Si tu savais à quel point j'ai toujours eut besoin de toi pendant tout ce temps. Sept mois passer loin de toi, à ne penser qu'à ce que j'avais laissé en quittant cette maison, en te quittant, comme tu le voulais. Tu étais tout ce dont je désirais, depuis le jours de mon réveil à l'hôpital, à ce moment là, serré sur ton coeur. Je me sentais tellement bien contre toi. Tellement agréablement bercer par ton parfum qui me manquait depuis ce matin. J'étais véritablement chanceux de t'avoir pour moi seul.

Dis Reita... Pourquoi ne voulais-tu pas que je saches, ce que tu lui disais? Pourquoi m'as tu laissé dans le doute ce jour là? Tout aurais pu s'arranger, si tu m'avais tout dit. Je me sentais tellement mal de ne me souvenir de rien avant l'accident, ou presque. J'aurais tout donné pour reprendre notre vie où cet accident l'avait stoppé. Te rendais-tu comptes comme tu m'avais blessé ce matin? Etais-ce pour ça que tes yeux étaient si inquiet en me regardant, ou avais-tu peur que je découvre un secret? Tu savais que tu aurais pu tout me dire et que je serais rester avec toi. Tu savais que peu importe la distance, le temps, ou les blessures, tu resterais le seul grand amour de ma vie, celui vers qui tous mes pas me ramènes inlassablement... Tu es tout pour moi...

.

.

* * *

.

.

Voilà enfin un autre chapitre. Et celui là non plus n'est pas le dernier. Je suis désolé de mettre autant de temps pour suiter certaines fictions. Mais je n'ai plus vraiment de temps à moi. Je n'ai plus vraiment l'envie d'écrire sur le pc, même si tout flotte dans ma tête. Bref, je crois que je suis de retour pour assez longtemps, et assez régulièrement, enfin.

JE vous remercie de toujours me suivre. Et j'espère que vous n'êtes pas tous déjà mort xD. En tout cas bon courage pour tout le monde avec les cours, parce que ce n'est vraiment pas drôle du tout.

A bientôt :D


End file.
